When it Rains (Naruto)
by BehindYolaasEyes
Summary: 100 years of being a vampire, and never had he witnessed any human with those kind of marks; it fascinated him. (Sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

When it rains, it pours; spreading wherever it hits, wetting everything it touches.  
People say its soothing listening to it, watching it, as if it were some kind of stress relief- - -Children hate it because it prevents them from going out to play, as if they had any right to complain.

Blue orbs gazed out the window, watching as rain fell from the dark cloudy sky; trees going back and forth as the wind pushed and pulled its way into them. He witnessed leaves flying out, losing themselves into the dangerous breeze- - -Rain didn't sooth him nor did it frighten him- - -he always thought of it as some kind of warning it gave off.

Feeling the car stop, he turned his head to the front catching his dads eyes through the rearview mirror.  
Usually when this occurred, his father would try to embarrass him by winking or teasing him to try and get a laugh out of him-and Sometimes he would offer him a beautiful smile big enough to lighten up a whole room full of people, making a blush spread throughout his cheeks.

But today was not one of those days. Those older blue eyes looked away from him only to peer over to his side and stare at the red haired woman sitting beside him. They both reached out and held hands tightly, almost as if they didn't want to let go.

He gazed out the window once more, struggling to see where they were. It was too dark outside, not one single light on.

He frowned "Dad, where are we?"

"We'll explain everything to you and your brother once we get out of the car son. C'mon"

Listening to his father, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle- - -his warm body shivered as the air hit his face, making goosebumps begin to arise.

"Naruto, baby, wake up" He heard his mom say, trying to wake up his little brother

"Mommy, 5 more minutesh"

"No honey, we must hurry" she replied- - -putting the younger blonde a warm coat, she scooped him up in a warm embrace.

"Deidara, come"

Deidara turned around, walking between his parents as he held his fathers hand- - -They made there way to a big house; It looked like one of those mansions where rich people lived.

In the dark he couldn't really see much of it besides the size.

Walking up the little stairs, they made it to the front door. His felt his dad let go of his hand as he placed a big duffel bag on the floor..

"Alright kids." their mom said- - -It wasn't the usual smile she would give them, her green eyes didnt sparkle nor did her dimples show; It looked more like a forced smile.

Naruto frowned as he saw tears start to slip his mothers eyes "Momma, whash wong?"

Her smile faltered as she knelt down in front of both brothers "My sons, nothing's the matter." She poked narutos nose "Your father and I just need to go away for a while to finish up some business. It's work related" her green eyed looked up at their dad "Right Minato"

Minato nodded as he too kneeled down in front of his kids.

"Kushina and I decided to leave you in this big house so they can take care of you while were gone" his voice cracked "Your going to be able to play with other kids and eat lots of ice cream. Dosen't that sound fun?"

Deidara was confused- - -Usually when his parents went off to a big meeting, they would leave him and his brother at their grannys house.

"Mommy, daddy, itsh ok." He heard naruto say "Dont cwy. We can get some ice cweam when you come back"

Kushina let out a sob, wrapping her arms around his little body.

"Deidara"

The blonde glanced at his dad with a slight worried face.

"Dad, why is mother crying?"

"Son, I want you to promise me something. No matter what happens...you will always take care of your little brother."

"Daddy why are you telling me this?"

"Just promise me dei, please"

Noticing his distress, he nodded "Yes dad, I promise"

"Thats my son" His dad said, enveloping him in a tight hug

Something didn't seem right, his parents were acting strange, almost as if they were saying goodbye forever. But that couldn't be since parents aren't supposed to leave their children...right?- - -He felt his father's shoulders start to tremble. "Dad, everything's going to be fine. I'll take care of Naruto, I always do"

Minato leaned back, his hands on Deidaras shoulders "I know. Be safe" He whispered.

After that, his father got up and went to hug naruto while his mom came to hug him. "Be strong, we love you" was the last thing she said before she got up as well and rang the doorbell. Without waiting for an answer, both his parents turned around quickly, walking back to the car.- - -Their mom looked back at them, lips quivering; She blew them both a kiss before stepping in the front seat.

"Dei, I'm shcawed. Why was mom cwying?"

"I...dont know"

They both heard as the car was turned on, smoke coming out from behind.

In seconds, small water drops fell out of the sky.

"Wait" Deidara whispered. He began speed walking towards the car, his hair getting wet with every drop that landed on his head. Stopping for a second, he held out his hand "Naruto lets go. I have a bad feeling about this"

The younger blonde grasped his hand as they ran after the driving car. "WAIT! DAD!" Deidara yelled "MOM!"

They ran and ran, but It was no use; the car wouldn't stop at all nor would their parents turn back.  
Deidara stopped, Naruto right next to him as they were both out of breath. Their lungs were burning while their tiny legs almost gave out after running so much.

"Dei, whatsh going on? Why isn't daddy stopping?"

Before he could respond, a huge explosion was heard- - -two pair of blue eyes widened as they saw their parents car explode; fire flaring out with metal pieces landing hard on the concrete floor.

Everything froze- - -Their ears were numb due to the loud noise and their hearts were beating too fast. What just happened? Five minutes ago they were being embraced by their parents and now...they were gone?

"NO!" A strangled scream was torn out of deidaras mouth, tears escaping his eyes as he witnessed his parents car in flames.

Not even a minute later a second explosion was heard much louder than the first; startling both blondes.

Naruto fell on his knees, eyes wide open, tears flowing out "Mommy...Daddy" he whispered. He shook his head in denial, making his tears fly out, mixing with the wind.

They were going to come back for them right?- - -any second now, they're going to appear saying it was all a joke right? Then they're going to take them home and play hide and seek, and watch their favorite cartoons right?- -a sob broke out- -Lay next to them and tell them they loved them...right?...Why aren't they coming back?

He didn't scream, didn't move, didn't breathe; It was the tears that did all the talking for him as they fell out, blending with the droplets that fell from the sky.

Deidara slowly knelt beside his little brother, embracing him as he saw no movement coming from him. He stared at the burning car; watching as it crumbled into pieces, melting.

Neither of them heard yells coming from behind them...didn't see a shadow hiding in the bushes, red eyes watching them. They just sat there, staring into space as the rain calmed the angry fire down.

Deidara looked up, drops of water landing on his face. His vision blurred, his nose stung and his heart hurt.

"Why" he whispered. Pain evident in his voice.

He was right- - -When it rains...


	2. Chapter 2: Years later

**12 years later**

A black camaro sped its way down the wet abandoned road with music on to fill the silence coming from inside the car.  
The figure behind the wheel knew he was late once again, but didn't care. Normally he would get yelled at for being a lazy bloodthirsty monster, but he knew that was just their way of showing appreciation towards him...he supposed.

Pale ears twitched as they picked up a loud noise coming from behind. Black narrow eyes gazed at the rear-view mirror; watching as an impala came speeding towards him. Reaching down, he grasped a pair of black sunglasses that hung from his collar and put them on, smirking as the street light ahead of him turned red.

Within a couple seconds, the impala halted right beside him, music loud enough to leave you deaf.

"Hey gramps, you look a little to old to be driving that car."

A silver eyebrow twitched- - -A Lot of humans continuously commented on his hair color because according to them, only "old people" had gray hair. He found that statement to be absurd and offensive because he inherited his beautiful hair from his mother.

Without taking his eyes off the road, he chuckled. "You seem to have a big mouth kid. Seems to happen when one sucks too many dicks"

The stranger made an offended squeal as he began to unlock his door "You old bastard! I'll stick my dick up your goddamn mou-"

Before he could finish his insult, the camaro roared to life as it drove off at high speed, disappearing from the strangers sight. Black eyes looked once more at the rear-view mirror, catching the mortals inarticulate expression- - -He chuckled once more "My my, humans really are stupid" smirking he pressed the pedal down with more force.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Soon enough he began to slow down as he drove past a pair of long thick gates, only to be met with a beautiful two story beige mansion. It had large glass windows in the front, two huge balconies big enough to be seperate rooms on the second floor, and stairs lining up reaching the front door.  
A huge water fountain was placed in the middle of the front garden, birds drinking from it as butterflies danced around the red roses adorning the green cut grass.  
It was every humans dream to be able to live in such a gorgeous house with a beautiful scenery as this one.

Coming to a stop in front of the stairs, the silver haired man stepped out of the vehicle and ran his hands down his black buttoned down shirt, removing any wrinkles that were made while sitting for too long-he smoothly walked up the stairs and entered the house.

"Ah, kakashi, early as ever"

Kakashi looked up at the grand staircase, catching a pale figure leaning on the wall. Sometimes it was hard to tell which of the brothers he was speaking to due to the bandana he wore to cover his left eye. The reason he wore it was simple, his eye wouldn't turn black. It stayed red and although he could always come up with a reasonable explanation to give humans when they asked about it, he was just too lazy-Squinting his other eye, he saw long black hair..the oldest.

"Itachi...I'm always early" he replied "Today though, I was actually sidetracked for a bit because I had to drive around a black cat that was crossing the street. It would've been pretty unlucky of me to run over it and suck its blood"

"You do realize if you weren't apart of the Uchiha clan, you'd be fired by now" Another pale figure appeared.

Kakashi put a hand on his heart "I'm touched you care so much Sasuke" he said with a bored look. "Now, we must hurry. Our appointment is at 3:30 and your father will be furious if we get there late. I'll be waiting in the car" he bowed before leaving the house.

Both brothers began strolling down the stairs with such elegance, it would put all woman to shame.

The oldest had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, bangs on each side adorning his face with dark beautiful eyes. He wore a red silk buttoned down shirt tucked in black well fitting pants.

The youngest had the same colored hair, but with a tint of dark blue, spiked up from the back with bangs adorning his face as well; eyes equally as beautiful like his brothers. His silk blue buttoned down shirt was rolled up from the sleeves, also tucked in black fitting pants.

To all humans, these brothers were gorgeous men; both men and women envied there sharp jawlines and there elegant features. Wherever they walked, people would continuously stare as if they were some kind of food they could devour. Girls would fawn all over them, flirt with them, solely do anything to get noticed by them-and Why? Because these men were known for their last name. The Uchihas were one of the most wealthiest family there was. Fugaku, their father, owned about half the city and bought different types of buildings, only to remodel them and sell them for a bigger price. Their mother, Mikoto, owned about 10 hospitals worldwide; She received her degree at an early age, attended medical school and graduated as an MD and DO.

They were the perfect family according to everyone, but what they didn't know, was that this black eyed family could easily end human life with one bite to the neck, sucking them dry.

"My dear little brother, mind walking back to my room and grabbing my sunglasses" Itachi asked

Sasuke rolled his eyes "you're a vampire, what kind of bloodthirsty monster forgets there glasses?"

His brother faked a hurt expression "Sasuke, I'm not getting any younger"

"You're not getting any older eather"

"Glad we could agree. I'll be in the car" The long haired man said before patting his brother on the shoulder and walking out the door.

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned back and walked up the steps.

He just didn't understand how any vampire could forget there Damn sunglasses.  
Now a days, humans still believed vampires couldn't walk out during the day because they would "turn to dust" and die. Or they thought vamps dressed in baggy suits with long cloaks and had fangs sticking out 24/7 trying to suck the lives out of random people. This wasn't the 18th century anymore, Vampires blended in seamlessly making them virtually indistinguishable from the everyday person. They wore sunglasses to cover their eyes because they were sensitive to the sun, but not too sensitive to go blind. They were able to control every ability they had within, whether it was changing their eye color, retracting their fangs and controlling their speed.

Entering his brothers room, he spotted the black glasses on a dark dresser; he picked them up and sped out. Not even two seconds passed by when he entered the car "Lets go"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

By 3:00 they parked in front of a big building; bold letters were on display on the top front-"KONOHA PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL"

"Tell me why we're here Itachi"

Itachi eyed the place as he spoke "Turns out father wants to buy the building off the owner. He's currently looking to re-modeling it and hiring more staff"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question but his brother just shrugged.

All three vamps put there sunglasses on and stepped out as they began walking towards the hospital. Walking up close, they could actually see how horrible the place looked. Black tape covered cracked windows, graffiti tagged on the walls and the grass; more like dirt, had a yellow color to it.

Kakashi was the first to enter through the sliding doors, followed by Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hn, its just as ugly as the outside"

Both kakashi and Itachi nodded in agreement.

The wallpaper was ripping off, the decorations were faded out, the sofas looked old and dirty and there were no patients to be seen.  
They saw the small front desk but no one was there.

"Who are we supposed to speak with?"

"Well otouto" his brother replied, looking down at his watch "Seems like were a bit early. We should wait for a while, maybe the owner will appear soon. Kakashi, you go ahead and wait for us in the car. I doubt you would want to sit in those couches"

"How is it that you're always correct oh great one" the silver haired man said sarcastically as he bowed at the two brothers, and left.

Ten minutes passed by, but not one person appeared. It was very quiet, the only noise that was heard was the ticking coming from an old clock hung above a tv. they heard Sasuke began to grow impatient whereas Itachi was camly scrolling through his phone. Detecting movement from behind them, they turned around and noticed a blonde patient by the front desk, his back facing them. He wore gray long pants with a matching short sleeve T-shirt, but it seemed to fit him too big considering the pants were folded by the ankles and the shirt looked more like a dress.

Without hesitation, Itachi walked towards the blonde "Excuse me, do you know if the owner is available" he questioned

The blonde jumped and froze, but gave no response whatsoever. Itachi frowned in confusion and glanced at his brother. Sasuke shrugged-ether this patient couldn't understand them or he simply chose to ignore them. Thinking about it, he decided on a different approach; walking around the desk, he grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and spun him around with enough force to make the patient trip on his feet and fall on his back

"Hey! Don't fucking touch him asshole!"

Sasuke and Itachi barely made out another blonde figure running their way when suddenly sasuke was shoved back.

And just like that, a pair of blue met two pairs of black.


	3. Chapter 3: Re-introduce

_"Hey! Don't fucking touch him asshole!"_

 _Sasuke and Itachi barely made out another blonde figure running there way when suddenly Sasuke was shoved back._

 _And just like that, a pair of blue met two pairs of black._

* * *

Both Itachi and sasuke were caught off guard as they witnessed the strength behind the man. Normally it would have taken around ten humans to be able to shove a vampire back; thirty if the vamp was using its strength.- - -they watched as there new guest stood in front of the small blonde, glaring at them, wearing the same gray uniform.

As surprised as they were with this guys strength, they were more stunned to see the man glaring at them with so much anger. Most humans would begin apologizing to them trying to get on their good side, but this blonde looked as though he was ready to fight them without hesitation.

Itachi observed the guy; he had long blonde hair tied up in a half ponytail, a somewhat pale complexion, and clear blue beautiful eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary, he looked just about as any human they've seen before. But his aura was slightly different, it came off as fearless and something else he couldn't quite explain.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

With a stoic face he cleared his throat, fisting one hand in his pocket. "I apologize for my rudeness, It wasn't my intention to make him fall over"

"Of course it wasn't." The blondes voice came out lethal "Who the hell are you guys anyways"

"Pardon me" Itachi cut in "I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my clumsy little brother Sasuke. We had an appointment with the owner of the building at 3:30 but we can't seem to find him. Do you happen to know if he's in Mr...?"

"I don't know if he's here. He tends to leave most of the time"

Sasuke regarded the way in which the blonde ignored to give out his nor the other patients name. He raised an eyebrow "Would it be a bother if you took us to his office"

"Mr. Uchiha, I apologize for the wait"

Both brothers peered up to see a tall man wearing a white long coat with black jeans and a white button down shirt with a name tag stating his name; 'Mizuki'. His hair was long and white, matching his silver looking eyes, and next to him was a red haired woman sporting a full out blush on her face.

"No wait at all, we just happened to arrive early." Itachi stated

Mizuki smiled as he nodded- - -although that smile gradually slipped off when he eyed the two blonde patients "Naruto, isn't it time for your medicine?"

Said patient nodded as he stood up, bowed down at the Uchihas and walked away.

"Deidara, go with your brother. Make sure he dosen't do anything reckless"

Deidara glared at him as he walked away, ignoring the two brothers observing the scene.

"My office is just down the hall, if you will, please follow me gentlemen"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They all entered a small yet clean office. It was actually the opposite of what the rest of the building looked like to be honest. There were several frames hung on the wall, ones of children and others of different kinds of certificates. A desk was sat in the middle of the room with a black comfy chair behind it and two others in front; not one speckled of dirt was found.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat"

Sasuke and Itachi nodded and sat down on the chairs offered to them as the owner did the same.

"Alright, I believe your father mentioned something about remodeling the building?" Mizuki questioned

"Yes" Itachi confirmed "He would like to buy it off your hands so he may renovate it and hire more staff to increase help that is needed around here"

The doctor sighed as he put his hands above the table and folded them "Well I apologize Mr. Uchiha, but I have decided that I will be denying your offer"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow "and why is that?"

"You see..this building has been in my possession for years, it would be wrong of me to sell it when I have patients counting on me to help them." Mizuki responded "I'm the owner, yes, but I'm also a doctor here"

"We understand your points but If you really want to help your patients, accepting this offer is the way to start. They can begin to live in a much better environment and have more staff to depend on"

Itachi eyed Mizuki as Sasuke spoke- - -There was something about this man that rubbed him the wrong way. He seemed to speak of his patients almost as if he adored them, but not just five minutes ago, he basically kicked two of them out from his presence. Then, he proceeds to say that he helps them all, but yet his office is the only clean room, while the rest of the building looks as though it might collapse.

"I understand Mr. Uchiha, but I wouldn't want to leave the building. I have a close bond with all my patients"

Bullshit.

"How about this" Itachi intervined "You sell us the building and we offer you a job. If you accept, you'll be able to stay close to your patients and help them out in any way you can"

Reaching in his suit pocket, he took out a check already signed, and held it out to the curious owner.

"I believe this is what was promised when you and my father came into an agreement, he was generous enough to double the amount"

Two pairs of black eyes witnessed as gray orbs practically sparkled in excitement as they observed the check

Sasuke and Itachi smirked- - -BINGO

"Well gentlemen" Mizuki stood up, extending out an arm "it seems as though your offer has convinced me."

Sasuke stood up, shaking the offered hand first before Itachi shook it as well.

"I will begin the paper work immediately and have them ready for your father in no time"

Both brothers nodded

"Would it be a bother if we looked around the building" Sasuke asked

"Of course not." The owner said as he checked his watch "Unfortunately I have a meeting to attend else where. Will you be alright by yourselves?"

"Of course" Itachi answered

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Walking down a narrow hallway, Itachi and Sasuke were lost in their own thoughts.

Sasuke was a bit curious as to why his father chose to buy this place. He understood the whole renovating idea but he had never spent so much money on one building before.  
The owner must have refused his father's offer the first time if he offered to pay double the amount, which confused him.

"Itachi, do you know why father seems to be interested in this place?"

The long haired man waved him off "I don't, but for the amount he paid, it better be worth it."

A buzz interrupted their conversation- - -Itachi took his phone out from his pocket and checked the caller ID; he came to a halt as he answered

"Yes father"

 _"Itachi, I presume everything went well"_

"Indeed. Mizuki accepted the deal when the check was handed to him"

A chuckle was heard through the other line _"Excellent. How do you see the building?_ "

"Its damaged, from the outside and inside. I'm a bit surprised you offered so much money for a wrecked Hospital"

Sasukes ignored the conversation and frowned as his pale ears picked up voices. He looked to his right but was only met with an empty long hallway filled with many doors. Looking to his left, the front desk was in plain view followed by the waiting room, and the entrance to the building.  
He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as the voices were still ringing in his ears. Turning around he was met with two glass doors.  
Scrunched eyebrows raised up in surprise as he observed the glass. It was supposed to be clear ; that was evident, but instead both doors were dirty and blurry making it impossible to see what was on the other side. He walked towards the doors and pulled them open, only to see a huge outside garden. Trees surrounded the area, almost covering the high brick walls that were put up so the patients wouldn't escape. The grass was neatly cut and had a beautiful green color to it, opposite from what the outside of the hospital looked like. Variety of flowers adorned the area, giving the whole garden a glow as the roses, sunflowers and tulips stood out.

Sasuke was amazed. He took out his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and put them on, stepping outside.

His eyes roamed around, watching as patients walked around, sat in swings/benches, spoke to others, and simply enjoyed the fresh breeze whirling around- - -So this was why the inside of the hospital was empty, they were all out here.

"Alright Naruto, what kind of flowers do you want to plant today?"

Naruto

Mizuki called one of the blondes that name earlier. With a side glance to his right, he saw a blonde sitting down on the grass with another man. Said man was wearing a nice white buttoned down shirt with black jeans, a knee length white coat and some white shoes. He had shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes to go with it.

The blonde still wore the baggy uniform just like every other patient.

"Excuse me" Sasuke said as we walked towards the two "Sorry to intrude, but I'd like to apologize to Naruto once more for my rude behavior earlier"

The man with the the coat looked up at him, as the blonde kid froze.

"Hello" The brown haired man said as he stood up "Im Iruka, you must be Sasuke Uchiha"

The vamp shook his hand and nodded

"Naruto told me about what happened earlier with you and your brother. I'd like for me to apologize from his part, for not being able to answer you earlier."

"Hn. Well, why can't Naruto do it himself?"

Iruka gazed down at the silent blonde before glancing back at Sasuke "He can't because he's mute. The only way he can communicate is by having the whiteboard and marker he has in his lap."

"Can he hear?"

"Yes, his hearing is perfect."

"Then instead of ignoring us, he should've at least acknowledged us and shook his head"

"I understand. But he has had some pretty bad experiences with other people" Iruka stated "Normally when he's asked a question, he ignores it due to feeling embarrassed for not being able to respond properly.

The black eyed vamp looked down, stunned with what this Iruka doctor informed him of. He saw the way in which Naruto nervously played with his marker, trying not to look up- - -It all made sense now, the way he had frozen when Itachi asked him the question and how he ignored them.

"Oh, I have to take this call" Iruka stated as he took out his phone "I'll be right back Mr. Uchiha"

Sasuke nodded as the man walked away, phone already pressed on his ear.

Looking back down at Naruto, he decided to accompany him. He walked around the blonde and sat right in front of him on the grass.

"Hello"

Slowly glancing up, the patient raised both eyebrows in surprise

Wow.

Sasuke was met with ocean blue eyes. It wasn't even the regular color you saw in other people, no, these blue were different. They had a tint of black fused with the royal blue making the color look beautiful. Long blonde eyelashes adorned the shape of the eyes, three whisker lines on each cheek, soft looking lips and tanned skin.

"I'd like to re-introduce myself properly" the black eyed man said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha"


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

"My name's Naruto" the whiteboard read

Black eyes locked with royal blue, they perceived every characteristic on the smiling blonde in front of him. He was curious to know how that beautiful face acquired those three straight scars on each cheek.

100 years of being a vampire and never had he witnessed any human with those kind of marks; it fascinated him.

Normally he wouldn't gaze at any other human twice because they came off as dull, but this blonde had something about him that kept him attentive.

"Well Naruto, how long have you been in this hospital?"

The blondes smile gradually disappeared, leaving him with a dejected frown. He looked down, erasing the words on his board as he began writing anew.

Lifting it up it said "I can't seem to remember. It's been years probably"

He lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. This man had to be in here for quite some time if he didn't recall how long he had been locked up in this nauseating hospital.

"Has the hospital always been this filthy?"

Naruto nodded

"Why doesn't anyone clean it? Surely there must be someone employed for the job"

The blonde was already writing on his board before sasuke could finish his question.

"The patients are expected to clean. The doctors are only here to give us our daily medicine and to make sure we do our daily chores"

Sasuke was stunned. Since when did psychiatric hospitals obligate their patients to clean like if they were some kind of janitors. As soon as him and his brother got home, he was going to have a chat with his father about the situation.

"Sasuke"

The black haired vamp turned his head to the appearing voice.

"Kakashi, is Itachi still speaking with father?"

"Yes. Just a few more minutes and we'll be able to leave." The gray haired vamp reassured him as he turned to the blonde "Whose the kid?"

"As discourteous as ever aren't you kakashi" Sasuke stated "This is Naruto"

Kakashi nodded at the inattentive patient, frowning as he observed the blonde writing something on a board. His eyebrows elevated when the blonde looked up with a smile, turning the board towards him.

"Nice to meet you"

The gray haired vamp glanced at sasuke in bewilderment.

"What's wrong with him? Cat got his tongue?" He chuckled. Unaware of the depressed look on the blondes face.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. He knew it wasn't his intention to make fun of Naruto, especially since he wasn't aware of the blondes disability.

"Is everything alright?" A new voice was heard.

Iruka appeared behind kakashi, observing narutos discomfort "Naruto what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed as he stood up from the grass "It appears I have to apologize once again. My assistant wasn't informed of Narutos disability and thought it was amusing to make an ignorant joke"

Both vampires sensed the atmosphere around them turn cold. They gazed at Iruka, feeling his irritation spike up. Soon enough, the doctor whirled around, facing Kakashi. He put a finger on his chest as he exploded.

"How dare you!" Poke "Make fun of a mute patient" poke "You inconsiderable, mindless asshole!"

The gray haired vamp gaped at Iruka, watching as those smooth thin lips insulted him. He was startled with everything this man threw at him, but he was more startled with himself for not feeling irritated. It actually turned him on to see this doctor offend him with all his might. He might just look forward to visiting this hospital after all.

He lifted up his arms in surrender, showing the doctor he meant no harm.

"I didn't mean to offend the kid"

"His name is Naruto"

"Right, Naruto. I didn't mean to offend him. Blame Sasuke for not informing me"

Sasuke scoffed. It was a bit amusing watching kakashi "snitch." This hospital had some very intriguing humans.

"C'mon Naruto, it's time for you to take a shower" Iruka informed him

Sasuke watched as the blonde nodded at his doctor and stood up with his white board in hand. He grabbed Irukas hand, as they headed for the glass doors.

Iruka gave one more glare at kakashi, where as kakashi gave him a wink accompanied by a smirk.

Before the two humans could reach the door, Naruto let go of his doctors hand and began writing something on his board. He turned around and showed it to sasuke.

"Are you going to come back?"

The black haired vampire nodded "Of course. My father just bought the hospital today so I will be coming with my brother to handle some paperwork"

Naruto quickly erased the question and added a new one

"Will you be my friend?"

Sasuke eyes expanded slightly, caught off guard. Out of all the questions he's ever received, he was never asked that particular one.

Friends? He had some but they were vampires like him. He never really considered having a human as a friend.

He looked up, scanning the smiling blondes face for any uncertainty, but there was none.

He ended up nodding at him in acceptance.

Narutos smile transformed into a grin, white teeth sparkling in the sun as dimples were seen on his tan cheeks.

Sasuke couldn't help but curl up his lips a bit at the scene.

Iruka smiled at him as well before guiding the blonde in the building.

"Well" kakashi cleared his throat "that was unexpected"

Sasuke glared at him before walking away, ignoring the smirk embellished on the gray haired vamp.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Little brother, how was the tour"

Sasuke shrugged "It was alright. We have a lot of work to do around here"

"Ill go get the car" kakashi said, beginning to walk out

"How did the call go?"

"Well. Father was pleased but he didn't give me a direct answer as to why he was engrossed in buying this building for a huge amount of money"

Sasuke nodded his head. They would probably receive some answers soon enough in due time.

"You guys are still here?"

Both brothers turned their attention to the blonde that appeared from the hallway.

"Deidara is it?" Itachi asked

"Yes"

"Well, it's nice to finally put a name to that beautiful face of yours"

Both Sasuke and deidara were stunned

"Uh..yeah sure. I gotta go" the blonde said, making his escape

Sasuke turned to his brother, eyebrow up in question.

Itachi just shrugged "He intrigues me"

. . . . . . . . .

Back in the car, sasukes phone buzzed

"Uchiha"

 _"Damn sas, you sound all professional with that deep voice of yours"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Kiba, what do you want?"

 _"Well hello to you too asshole. The gang is going out for some drinks tonight, join us"_

"Not in the mood."

 _"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun. You have to let loose sometime. You may be a vampire, but with your asshole attitude you come off as an 100 year old grandpa"_

"I am 100 years dumbass"

 _"Oh yeah" a loud laugh was heard through the line "Please? Just some drinks to let loose"_

Sasuke contemplated. It would be pretty chill to relax with the guys, maybe have a drink or two to let loose.

He sighed "Fine, but just two drinks"

 _"Yes!" Kiba howled "were going to the Mangekyo club, see you there"_

Sasuke blinked as the line went dead.

"Plans for tonight" Itachi asked

"You have no idea"

. . . . . . . . . .

Arriving home, Mikoto met the brothers by the door. She looked beautiful with her black knee length pencil skirt.

It hugged her every curves and blended well with her long straight black hair. She had glowing pale skin, black eyes, long curled lashes and a smile that could make any man fall in love.

"Itachi, Sasuke, how was the meeting?" She said, kissing her sons on the cheek.

"It went well mother, the building is all ours as of today" Sasuke responded

"Thats wonderful news. Did you find anything interesting while you were there"

They all began walking to the enormous living room. On the right, there was a huge black plasma tv hanging from the wall, and on the left there sat a white sofa, long enough to fit 10 people. Gray and black pillows adorned it as large frames hung above it. There were extra beautiful arm chairs surrounding the room and a wall made out of pure glass faced the garden. Last but not least, a glass made coffee table decorated the middle.

Both Itachi and Sasuke sat on the white sofa, while Mikoto sat in her arm chair.

"The place is horrendous. It looked like it was about to fall apart with every step I took" The older brother said. "The only fascinating part about it, was the two patients we met, right little brother?"

Sasuke nodde as mikoto sat up much more straight than she already was, looking a little curious.

"Their names were Deidara and Naruto. They're by far, the most interesting humans we've met"

Sasuke observed the way his mom reacted. She looked a little happy? Worried?

"Mother, is everything okay? You seem a little startled"

"No honey I'm fine, just a bit stressed. You and your brother enjoy your evening, Ill be in my room resting for a while" she replied before she walked out.

"Itachi, you noticed her reaction right"

"Hm, yes. Things just got a whole lot interesting otouto"


	5. Chapter 5: Danger

The sky was pitch-black, dark clouds appeared as they concealed the bright moon. The wind was bone-chilling enough to make the blood running through your veins solidify. Fog began to accumulate as a dark figure emerged from the shadows wearing a long black coat, covering the whole body from head to toe, walking towards an abandoned house.  
The roof was green with moss, holes appearing with ivy clinging to the outer walls. Oak trees surrounded the sinister house while high uncut grass made it hard to walk through.  
Stepping inside, the wooden floor creaked with every step that was taken. Windows were tainted gray as dirt covered them, disused wood furniture could be found with linchen, and curtains were hanging limp, moth-eaten.  
The figure strolled into a room, noticing another dark figure sitting down in the back corner.

"They bought the property"

"Excellent. And the job?"

"Guaranteed"

"Perfect" A laughter erupted

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke drove past shimmering city lights illuminating the dark sky.  
He was currently on his way to the Mangekyo club, contemplating if whether he should turn back or keep driving. It didn't have anything to do with his friends, no, it was just going out in general that had him doubting. He wasn't the type of vamp to go out partying every night, getting drunk or fucking every coquette women that threw themselves at him. He considered it to be boring, especially because back in the day, years ago, he too would party day and night- - -it was most likely due to that, that he didn't enjoy it much anymore.

Driving past a long line of people, he came to a stop in front of the glamorous club, parking across the street- - -He sat there for a while before he sighed and finally stepped out of the car.

Some of the people began to ogle him with interested eyes. They peered at his tight black shirt as it stretched; muscles clearly visible, black Slim fitting jeans hugging his toned legs perfectly, and combat boots making him look enthralling. He of course ignored them all as he walked with confidence to the front of the line and showed his ID to the securities- - -of course they had to be vampires. According to Kiba, this club was owned by one of their own, but was open for humans as well. Apparently the owner loved interacting with them as well as he adored fucking them.

Both securities peered real quick at his ID before nodding and unlocking the rope.

It felt suffocating being inside. There were lots of people dancing on the dance floor, lights beaming all over the place. Waiters walking around with drinks in their hands while some went behind the bar to prepare them.

"Sasuke!"

Said man glanced over at the end of the bar, catching kiba wave at him; he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a leather jacket and boots.  
Walking his way, he was met with the whole gang; Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Hinata, tenten, lee and choji, karin, suigetsu and jugo.

"Evening everyone"

Some of them smiled at him, others nodded there head in greeting

An arm shot up and went around his shoulder

"Sas, my man. Didn't think you'd make it"

"How thoughtful of you" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Wow kiba, how'd you get him to come?"

Both men turned to a pink haired girl with green shimmering eyes

"Well Sakura, not everyone is as awesome as me"

Sakura rolled her eyes "How have you been sasuke? Haven't seen you around as much anymore"

"Hn. I've been busy helping my father with business"

She nodded in understanding "Like always"

Sasuke grunted- - -He noticed something different about her. When they had first met, she would follow him everywhere like a lost puppy, eventually confessing her love to him. He of course denied her, which left her devastated for a while, but soon got over it with the help of her friends. He heard from kiba that she began dating lee, another member of his gang; he was happy for them.

"Alright guys, it's time to dance!" Sakura yelled

Everyone else howled in agreement as they all ran to the dance floor with their drinks.

"C'mon Sasuke" kiba said "let's have a drink"

The black eyed vamp nodded and sat on a stool next to his him- - -a counter made out of black marble greeted him; looking up, he saw different types of alcohol on a shelf untouched. Glass cups were hanging upside down above their heads while there were more placed next to a group of bottles being used.  
A tall silver haired bartender had his back to them probably preparing orders for the customers. His slicked hair looked awfully familiar though, almost as if he'd seen this man before; then it clicked.

"Hidan?"

The bartender turned around to look at both vamps. A disbelieving look crossed his face when he distinguished him but it was soon turned into a full ear to ear grin.

"Yo sasuke. What the fuck brings you here?" He said approaching them

He smirked "Trying to have a drink of course. You're a bartender now?"

Hidan crossed his arms in annoyance "Yeah. Apparently vampires can't rob other people for money. I have to 'earn it.' "

Sasuke chuckled

Hidan was a close friend to the family, he used to be apart of Itachis gang back in the day. They were given the name Akatsuki for being ruthless towards any enemy they encountered, but unfortunately all the members moved away and Akatsuki was no more.

"Well, what's it gonna be?"

"Yo Hidan" kiba intervene "Heard there was a new drink the club came up with"

The silvered hair man smirked. He looked around real quick and leaned down with a glint in his eye. "There's a drink called Tsukuyomi reserved only for vampires that drink animal blood. Its a mixture of lion and deer brewed with vodka.

Sasuke nodded, it actually sounded compelling. In the Vampire world there were those that drank human blood and those that prefered animal blood. Normally both could survive on eating human food, but they wouldn't be at their full strength.

"Oh fuck yeah! Give us two!" Kiba howled

Hidan nodded "Coming right up" he turned around and began preparing the drinks

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow "Kiba, I thought you despised animal blood"

"I did, but I got used to it. Hinata begs me to go hunting with her at times and I can't never say no to her"

"You're whipped now or what?"

"Oh fuck you uchiha"

The silver haired bartender whirled back around and set down two long cups filled with a dark purple liquid.

"Woah" Kiba seemed a bit to excited, eyeing the cup with a stunned expression "Dude what happens if a human requests that drink?"

Hidan shrugged "They made it appear exactly as another human drink that's on the menu so we never have any problems. Now enjoy guys. I have to go do bartending stuff"

Both men nodded there thanks as said bartender walked away- - -Sasuke picked up his glass, inspected the drink before taking a sip- - -It had a sour, sweet taste to it, but it was delightful.

For the rest of the night, both men caught up, enjoying there purple drinks; the rest of the gang decided to head out a while ago, leaving them two at the bar.

"Dude, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back"

Sasuke nodded- - -He turned around in his seat as he glanced around. The place wasn't as packed as earlier anymore, which surprised him' people usually partied until 3 or 4 am, and it was barely 2.

" _He was something else_ "

 _"Who was?"_

 _"The blonde I saw at that crazy hospital"_

Sasuke frowned. Without moving his head, his eyes peered to his right. There were two guys sitting next to him, no heartbeats to be heard; Vampires.

 _"My father works in that weird place. I went to visit him yesterday and saw this blonde with stupid marks on his face"_

Sasukes eyes widened-Naruto.

He quickly turned back around, placing his cup on the marble counter without letting go as he overheard the conversation.

 _"What about him?_ " He heard a second guy ask

 _"So check this, I entered the public bathroom and saw him showering-"_

Pale fingers gripped the glass cup tightly

 _"-He had a fucking perfect ass, I was about to bend him over and fuck him raw-"_

Eyes blazed into a dangerous black

 _"-But a fucking doctor came in and fucked it up-"_

Cracks began to form gradually on the cup.

 _"-I'm going back just to see if I can get him alone again"_

Black revolved to angry red in a matter of seconds, his breathing coming out faster as his nostrils flared. Sasuke began to count in his head, trying to calm down.

1..2..3..4

 _"Alright man, I'll fucking join. I need some stress relief anyways"_

 **5**

His pale hand crushed the glass.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger

_**5**_

 _His pale hand crushed the glass._

* * *

Jagged shards sprayed in all directions, specks of blood tainting them. His wavering hand fisted the remaining broken pieces as anger coursed throughout his frigid body. He attempted to hold in his rage by using his other hand to grip the solid counter, but he felt his restraint slipping. It would be chaos if he were to attack other vampires in a building full of humans because not only would he be revealing himself, but he'd be putting his family in danger. All vamps had one fundamental rule, never by any means unveil yourself to any human whatsoever. It would be putting a risk to the whole vampire population, as humans would begin to hunt them all due to their assumptions of bloodthirsty monsters being dangerous. Of course, vamps weren't threatened by any human, but some of them enjoyed interacting with the living, which was why they decided not to display themselves and keep the peace how it was.

A hand placed itself on his right shoulder "Hey man, watch where the fuck you break that shit."

Red angry orbs shifted to the corner, noticing how the man gripping his shoulder was the disgusting creature sitting next to him. Green eyes stared at him with irritation, and just like that, something snapped within Sasukes body.

His bloody-stained hand gripped the strangers wrist, lifting it off his shoulder as he lowered it and stood up from his stool.

"Yo, fucking let go!"

Turning to the complaining vampire, he leaned down.

"You touch him" red eyes flashed "and I'll kill you"

"What the fuck man, I don't know what the hell your talking about"

Sasuke tightened his hold on the wrist he was currently gripping. "I will not repeat myself again" anger seeped through his voice "You touch the blonde, and I will end you"

Green eyes sparked with realization "Oh you mean the stupid blonde from that mental hospital" he smirked "Didn't know you were fucking him"

The loud music playing in the background wasn't deafening enough to cover the crack that was heard coming from the now limp wrist in Sasukes grip, nor the howl of pain erupting from the green eyed vamp.

"Dude what the fuck let go of him!"

Red orbs looked up at the second voice "Help him and you'll be next"

Said stranger widened his eyes, swallowing a lump of fear creeping up his throat.

Gazing back at the trembling vamp, Sasukes lips formed a smirk, watching said vampire weeping in pain. "Did I make myself clear?"

Green eyes locked with red, fear crossing throughout the vampires pale face, but nevertheless managed to give a nod.

"Perfect... Now" he tightened the broken wrist once more before letting go "leave."

Without waiting to be told twice, the vamps fled the club, red eyes following their every move- - -he felt another hand grip his shoulder once more making him whirl around, grasping the new strangers shirt collar

"Yo yo! Sas, what the hell man" kiba yelled

Sasuke froze, red eyes returning to their regular black. He looked around, trying to see if anyone saw his behavior, but it was mostly dead with some drunk humans dancing around. Letting go of kibas shirt, he took a seat in his stool letting out a sigh.

"What happen to your hand?" Kiba questioned as he sat down next to him.

"I was holding the cup pretty tight I guess and it shattered"

"It was the Tsukuyomi huh?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the assumption

"Dude when I went to the restroom, I thought I was pissing in the toilet but my piss was landing on the floor. That drink is something else I tell you"

The black eyed vamp chuckled. He didn't drink as much as kiba, but he too felt the effect of the drink. It didn't affect him enough to stop him from overhearing the two creatures earlier but it at least helped him numb the pain coming from his hand.

"Kiba, I'm going to head out."

"Alright man, I'm going to stay for a while. Don't forget to stay in touch"

Sasuke gave him a small smile before he left.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Father, Itachi said you wanted to speak with me"

Fugaku looked up from his book to see sasuke standing in the doorway to his office. "Yes son. Come in"

Sasuke shut the door behind him, walking into the room. There were large bookshelves on both sides of the room filled with different types of books and two sets of long stairs leading up to a small balcony. In the center there sat a large desk with papers and folders filed neatly, a laptop open with another computer beside it, and fugaku sitting behind it. His father always spent his extra time in here because according to him, it was his peaceful room.

Sasuke sat in a leather seat, his elbow placed on the arm of the chair, right leg half folded on his left thigh.

"I already spoke to your brother about going to the psychiatric hospital later on, but unfortunately he has other business to take care of so I would like for you to accompany me." His dad voiced

"Of course, but I have a few questions to ask you"

Fugaku nodded

"Why are you so captivated with the hospital?"

His father sighed "Your mother has been wanting me to buy it off the owner for quite some time now."

His mother? That was uncommon, usually it was his dad that found interest in other buildings and bought them- - -"Do you know why?"

"All she said was that it intrigued her"

Sasuke frowned. There was something peculiar going on with this situation, but he ignored it...for now. Remembering what Naruto told him back at the hospital, he decided to bring it up. "Father, while I was in the hospital, I spoke to one of the patients there; his name was Naruto"

Fugaku tensed- - -now, his father had always been a stoic man. Nothing nor anyone could ever get a reaction out of him except maybe his wife, so when sasuke noticed this, he squinted his eyes.

"What about him?"

"Hn. Well, we talked for a bit, or more like I spoke while he wrote because he's mute-"

Disappointment appeared behind those older eyes.

"-He told me, the doctors there make all patients clean due to the low staff they occupy"

"Well, we're going to employ more staff once the hospital is renovated"

"We might have to fire some doctors as well. The ones working there seem to look at the patients with disgusted looks, almost as if they don't want to be working there"

Fugaku stood up with enough strength and speed, making the chair he was sitting on fall backwards. His eyes were closed but Sasuke could sense the anger transpire out of his body.

"Son. Go on and rest, we'll need to leave early in the morning"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _"Help!"_

 _He heard screaming but his mind was too preoccupied with hunger. He focused on the thick warm liquid flowing down his throat, shuddering with excitement. He sucked and sucked, confused as he felt no more of that delicious liquid entering his mouth. He opened his eyes, watching as a lifeless body slumped to the floor._

 _"What have you done?"_

 _Black eyes turned to the voice. Another human stood in shock behind him, looking at the dead body on the floor._

 _"What did you do! You monster!"_

 _Sasuke took a step back, realization hitting him like a thousand bricks._

 _"I didn't mean to"_

 _"You bloodthirsty monster! You killed her!"_

 _The vamp crouched down, hands on his head as he shut his eyes_

 _"You're a monster!"_

 _"No" he whispered_

 _"You're a monster!"_

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Looking around he noticed he was in his bedroom. He sat up with sweat covering his bare muscled chest, breathing heavily as his hand went up to smooth his hair back.  
It had been a while since he had that dreadful nightmare, and yet he didn't know what triggered it.

Was it because the incident that took place at the club?  
It wasn't anything serious but he did almost lose control; if there hadn't been any witnesses, he would've probably ended the strangers lives then and there. And for what? Because they were speaking about Naruto?  
It confused him in a way because nothing tied him to the blonde at all.

Sighing, he Looked at his clock; 7:50- - -Time to get ready.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Mr. Uchiha, welcome!"

"Mizuki. I presume you have the paperwork ready"

Said doctor nodded "Of course. They're all ready to be signed in my office."

"Perfect" fugaku said "shall we?"

"Actually father, I was hoping the doctor would be kind enough to tell me where Naruto is" Sasuke glanced at the doctor with an innocent look planted on his face. They were all currently in the waiting room, getting ready to be escorted by Mizuki to his office in order to sign a couple of papers stating his father's claim on the hospital...but, he decided against it. For some reason, he had a strong urge to see his new 'friend.'

Mizuki froze mid step, turning around, he gave a hesitant smile "Naruto is in his room. He made it clear he didn't want to be bothered"

"Is that so" Sasuke replied, annoyance clearly evident

Lifting a hand up, fugaki stepped in, stopping his son from saying anything else. He noticed the way he took a defensive approach towards the doctor and decided to interfere.

"Mizuki, what room is naruto occupying? If he doesn't want to be bothered, then he won't open the door to sasuke"

The doctor looked as if he was about to argue but one look from his father had him holding it in.

"He's in room 13"

Sasuke smirked

"I'll be meeting you in the office soon father" he glanced at Mizuki "Excuse me"

He walked down the hallway looking at all the room numbers, 11, 12, 13. Coming to a stop in front of the door he knocked before entering.

It was a small room with a bed in the corner, a small desk beside it with a chair and basic white walls. He looked inside but didn't see anyone so he continued to walk in. He heard a noise to his left and turned around only to be met with shocked blue eyes and a bare tan chest.


	7. Chapter 7: Out of control

_He heard a noise to his left and turned around only to be met with shocked blue eyes and a bare tan chest._

 _Shit_ \- - -Sasuke whirled back around a little too fast to be normal in human eyes.

"I'm sorry, you could've just warned me"

He cringed- - -what else did he expect? A welcomed invitation? That obviously wasn't an option since the blonde was unable to speak. Maybe he should've just waited till the guy opened the door; yeah, that was a much better option.

Feeling a finger poke him on the shoulder, the vamp turned back around to a now fully dressed Naruto with a white board in his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" It said

"I came with my father. He's looking over some paperwork so I decided to come speak with you. Is that fine?"

The blonde gave him a smile as he nodded.

Sasuke scrutinized as he erased his whiteboard, only to write on it again-Didn't he get tired of using that board all the time?- **\- -** wait, what was he thinking? How else would the guy communicate with others? Sign language would probably be a best option but not everyone understood it.

Naruto turned his board "Can we go to the garden to talk?"

Nodding in understanding, the vamp walked towards the door about to open it when suddenly a tan arm comes up and wraps itself around his own pale arm.

Sasuke froze- - -what in the human world is going on?He looked down at the blonde but Naruto just offered him a gentle smile **\- - -** guess he could let it slide just this time, it wasn't everyday that a human attached themselves to him. Both human and vamp stepped out of the room, walking down the not so bright hallway as they made their way to the garden.

Sasuke felt somewhat relaxed being close to the blonde; listening to his heartbeat was...soothing. Coming to a stop in front of the glass doors, Sasuke opened them and let the blonde enter first, he followed behind as he put on his black sunglasses. Looking around he noticed that not too many patients were outside compared to the last time he visited; the flowers were just as beautiful though and the sun's light reflected beautifully around the area. He kept following Naruto until they came to a stop in front of a white bench next to a huge tree offering shade upon them. The blonde sat down, putting his whiteboard and marker on his lap before patting the empty space beside him- - -Sasuke was caught a bit off guard as those royal blue orbs looked at him, but he shook it off and sat down next to the offered space.

They sat in a comfortable silence, admiring nature at its finest. The vamp stole a glance at the blonde and nearly gasped- - -Naruto had his eyes closed, a beautiful smile splattered on his face as the fresh breeze hit him; he looked like a breathtaking piece of art in person with that beautiful glowing tan skin. Without taking his eyes off the blue eyed beauty he spoke up.

"It seems as though you enjoy coming here a lot"

Naruto shrugged-he opened his eyes and looked down, beginning to write on his board "Its peaceful, plus there's nothing else to do"

"You don't watch t.v?"

He shook his head "The t.v's don't work here" he wrote

"Well, you can always hang with your friends" Sasuke suggested

Blue eyes saddened "You're my only friend"

The vamp's mouth slightly opened at that statement- - **-** He's his only...? That's absurd, he thought the blonde would have at least made some friends in this hospital. He seemed like such a nice person; unlike himself.

Trying to lighten up the mood, he decided to change the subject by turning his gaze to the open garden.

"Does this place look beautiful at night as well?"

"I don't know, I don't leave my room late" the board said

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question as he watched Naruto erase his sentence and write a new one.

"Sometimes at night, I can hear some of the patients screaming"

Sasuke read with a bit of interest-screams at night huh; he wondered what those doctors were up to around that time.

"Do you know why the patients scream?"

The blonde shook his head, showing him what he wrote "Deidara comes into my room at night to calm me down because they sound horrible"

"Deidara is your brother correct?"

Naruto nodded

"Why were both of you admitted into this hospital?"

Blue eyes gazed down gradually as if in thought. He looked as though he was about to write on his board before a voice was heard.

"Sasuke, there you are"

The vamp looked up, watching his father elegantly walk towards them with his black sunglasses on; two doctors behind him as if they were guarding him. One had white hair and the other green, both wearing their doctor uniforms- **\- -** his body began shifting in defense mode as he noticed that none of them had any heartbeats; vampires working in the hospital?

Confused, he stood up from the bench as the oldest Uchiha came to a stop.

"Father, how'd it go?"

"Fine son, w **-** " Fugaku stopped mid-sentence as he tensed up

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the unfinished reply but his father continued to stay silent, almost as if he was holding in his breath. It was pretty hard to see his expression due to the sunglasses covering his eyes but he noticed the way his head tilted a bit to the side.

Curious enough, he turned around only to have his eyes widen-there, Naruto was still sitting on the bench, but what disoriented him was what was written on his board

"You look familiar, is your name Fugaku?"

How the hell did the blonde know his father's name? It could've been possible to see him on t.v but naruto said theirs didn't work- - -He side glanced his father as he saw him walk towards the blonde, hand up in greeting.

"Yes that's me, who are you?"

In a swift movement, the blonde was off the bench, his tan arms wrapping around fugaku as his head landed on the old vampires chest.

"Naruto! let him go!"

Sasuke watched as both doctors were now on the move, removing the blondes arms around his father. He struggled out of the doctors hold, jumping and kicking at the air with his mouth open.

"Dad"

Sasuke froze- - **-** that...was that Naruto?

"Dad" the voice was raspy and cracked but it could be heard

"Dad!" He kept kicking, trying to shove off the strong hands that were holding on to his arms; his blonde eyebrows scrunched in fear, tears escaping his eyes.

"Kimimaro sleep him!" A yelling Mizuki could be heard as he ran towards the scene

"DAD!"

Using his speed, Sasuke was next to the white haired doctor in seconds, gripping his arm as his eyes flashed to angry red

"Let. Him. Go"

"I can't, I only follow my boss' rules" he said, taking out a small tube from his coat "besides, you can't do anything, there's lots of humans here"

"I'll make sure to kill you and your boss, you think I care if humans watch me slaughter you?"

Kimimaro hesitated "I'm just doing my job man"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled with a stern voice

Red eyes turned to his father for a second before looking back as kimimaro injected a needle in naruto's arm.

The blonde cried out as he continued to struggle, but little by little he was calming down as his lids began dropping.

"...dad" He whispered before his body went limp

Sasuke gripped the arm with more force making the doctor hiss in pain

"Let go of my employee immediately Mr. Uchiha"

The vamp shook in rage, these imbeciles had something coming for them if they thought they could make a fool out of him. He let go of the doctors arm, his eyes returning to their normal black as he turned to the panicked voice.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Mizuki turned as well with an eyebrow raised as he saw Iruka run towards naruto's unconscious body "They injected him with a sedative drug"

kneeling down, Iruka gritted his teeth "Why!?"

"He was about to attack Mr. Uchiha"

"Actually, he didn't attack him" Sasuke intervened

"Is this correct Mr. Uchiha?"

They all turned to Fugaku but instead of answering he stayed frozen, staring at the limp body laying on the grass.

"Look, Naruto was obviously about to attack, considering the fact that Mr. Uchiha is too scared to even speak"

Sasuke scoffed **\- - -** his father scared? That's amusing. Of course these humans didn't know about them being vampires but to think an Uchiha would be frightened was still offensive.

He squinted his eyes as he observed the old vamp, he didn't look scared that was for sure; if anything he just looked...tense.

"Naruto wouldn't attack anyone and you know that!" Iruka yelled out

Mizuki glared at him "Iruka, you have been employed in this hospital for one month, you know nothing! Now leave"

"Let me take h-"

"Now!"

The brown haired doctor glared at him but ended up getting to his feet and walking away.

"Kimimaro, Zetsu, please take Naruto to his room and strap him to his bed" Mizuki said

"Wait. Why is he being strapped?" Sasuke asked, a dark aura flowing out of his body

"We need him to calm down when he wakes up. I'm a professional doctor, I know what I'm doing"

"You may be a doctor Mizuki, but remember this.." the vamp took a few steps toward the smirking doctor "this isn't your hospital anymore, you're an employee now, which means you don't get to order anyone around"

The doctors smirk steadily fell, turning into a dark glare

"Now wait just a m **-** "

Before he could finish, a blonde blur passed by and slammed into him with enough speed to put a vampire to shame.

Both Sasuke and Fugaku turned, witnessing Deidara land a punch on Mizukis face; a strangled cry ripping out of his mouth as blood began flowing out of his now broken nose **\- - -** with more speed, the blonde ran towards kimimaro, grabbing his arm and twisting it around his body as a pop sound was heard mixed with a yell in agony. The doctor fell on his knees as the blonde went after his third target; zetsu. He roundhouse kicked him in the jaw with enough force to make the man spin and fall backwards. Walking up to the body, he placed his foot on the doctors knee and stepped on it with enough force **\- - -** _crack_ **\- - -** to break the bone; another yell erupting.

Deidara looked up slowly, connecting his eyes to sasukes as he panted in anger.

The vamp widened his eyes, he lowered his sunglasses to make sure he wasn't hallucinating- - -Deidara, his eyes...that's not possible.

Fugaku reacted quickly, he ran to the blonde in a hurry and wrapped his arms around him; the blonde struggled, almost breaking free.

"Sleep" his father whispered-and just like that, he went limp in his arms.

Sasuke was frozen, not in fear but in shock. His black orbs looked around-three doctors wounded, naruto on the floor unconscious and his dad holding a limp deidara.

"Sasuke, get Naruto and take him to his room"

The vamp heard his father and followed his orders- - -picking up the blonde bridal style, he walked in the building.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke entered room 13 and closed the door with his foot.

He proceeded to lay naruto on the small bed carefully, not trying to hurt him-black eyes roamed around his face; even in his sleep he looked beautiful, especially with those interesting marks in his face.

Pale fingers went up and swiped at a few strands of hair that fell on tan eyelids; his skin was smooth, and it somehow warmed his hand. It befuddled him in a way because vampire bodies were always cold.

Black eyes sparkled with determination, lips curling up a bit before he let his hand fall and turned away, walking out of the room.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Mizuki, I demand an explanation!"

Startled, the doctor looked up from his desk, a frazzled look behind his eyes.

All three were currently in his office as a doctor tended to mizuki's broken nose-It was already bruised up pretty bad, purple and red decorating his face.

"It hasn't been the first time Naruto and Deidara reacted that way."

"Explain" Fugaku demanded

"You see, both brothers were brought in twelve years ago-"

Sasuke his raised his eyebrows- - -twelve years...what the actual fuck.

"-they witnessed the death of their parents. The police were called from someone anonymous informing them of an accident. Paramedics arrived at the scene and that's when it happened...one of the brothers got a bit...aggressive." he paused for a bit, wincing as the doctor covered his nose "A policeman witnessed that specific brother attack the paramedics, he said that the kid went crazy because they were trying to check them over for any injuries."

"How did they manage to stop him?" Sasuke questioned-he noticed the way his father tensed.

"They didn't, the boy just...fainted. Instead of taking them to a regular hospital, they brought them here." Mizuki answered

"What about the other kid, Naruto? I thought he was mute" His father asked

"Poor boy. Ever since the accident, he hasn't spoken a word, doctors already checked him over but don't know what's going on. He went into depression and soon enough tried committing suicide"

Black eyes widened-Suicide? The blue eyed patient didn't seem capable of trying to end his own life.

"You should schedule another appointment with another doctor to check his voice. He spoke a bit earlier" sasuke said

Mizuki tensed

"Must of been an instant reaction to everything that happened. I'll have a vocal specialist check him over"

The vamp nodded- - **-** he still felt a bit uneasy with the little explanations he's been receiving lately, maybe it was time to take matters in his own hands.

"Alright Mizuki" fugaku said, standing up "we'll be leaving but we will return to check on the building"

The doctor nodded, letting out a sigh "Of course Mr. Uchiha"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Walking in the house, Sasuke took off his sunglasses, putting them on the coffee table by the door. He currently had his phone by his ear impatiently waiting for the other line to answer.

 _"Sasuke, what a surprise"_

The vamp rolled his eyes "Suigetsu, I have a job for you"

 _"Honestly sasuke, you only call when you need something. Why not call to just, I don't know, say hi once in a while?"_

"Hi...now I need you to look into a guy for me"

A scoff was heard on the other line _"Fine, details?"_

"Naruto Uzumaki, blonde hair, blue eyes, currently living in Konoha psychiatric hospital"

 _"Alright, I'll see what I can find"_

Sighing, Sasuke ended the call

A headache was beginning to invade his head but he knew he made the right choice in calling suigetsu, that white haired vampire was a professional when it came to hacking into any systems, data's or pretty much anything untouchable. That blood sucker always acted lazy but when a job was given to him, he immediately got to work without having to be asked twice, it's what he appreciated about him. If anyone could help him find any important information about his blonde friend, it was him- - **-** wait, friend?

He pinched the bridge of his nose-that damn blonde and his damn smile were beginning to seize his mind.

Hell, he didn't even know why he was trying so hard to help the guy **-** well maybe because his father was being somewhat suspicious when it came to both blonde brothers; yeah, he preferred that explanation.

While they drove back home, the same question kept nagging him-why did Naruto call his father, dad? It just made no sense, and Fugaku was no help considering he stayed silent as a mouse in the car.

"Little brother, don't hurt yourself"

His headache became ten times worse after hearing that sarcastic voice.

"Itachi, don't you have someone else to bug?" Sasuke said looking up at him

"Everyone else is no fun" his brother waved him off "how did it go at the hospital?"

Instead of answering, his legs maneuvered him to the living room while one of his hands began loosening his red tie.

He grabbed two glass cups from a black cabinet and poured drinks in them before handing one to his brother.

Itachi nodded in thanks as they proceeded to sit on the white couch.

"Something...peculiar happened today" Sasuke spoke up

His brother raised an eyebrow in question

"I was speaking with Naruto out in the garden when father appeared...Naruto wrote down that he looked familiar and asked if his name was Fugaku. Father nodded and all of a sudden naruto...hugged him"

Itachi raised both eyebrows, this time in curiosity

"Out of nowhere doctors run up and knock him out with a drug. Then something else happened...Deidara went rushing in attacking the doctors. His eyes..they...were orange"

"Are you sure it wasn't just the sun playing games with your eyesight?" The older Uchiha suggested

Sasuke shook his head "No. I lowered my sunglasses in order to get a better view; it hurt as hell but...it reassured me."

Itachi crossed his leg leaning back on the cushion as he sipped his drink "That blonde intrigues me more and more everyday, and I haven't even seen him since the day we met them"

A buzzing noise was heard and in a swift movement Sasuke held his phone to his ear "Yeah?"

 _"Sasuke, I found something"_

"What is it?"

 _"Well first off, Naruto Uzumaki has a brother two years older than him, his parents died twelve years ago in an explosion but-"_

He didn't know they had died in an explosion, all mizuki said was that they died

 _"-the explosion took place...just a couple blocks away from your house_ "

Sasuke froze

 _"It didn't come out in the news, but apparently the oldest brother attacked the paramedics after they tried checking his little brother. They were taken to the psychiatric hospital, but get this...your father's signature is on the enrollment papers"_

His pale hand gripped the phone "Was that it?"

 _"So far yes, I'll try to dig up more"_

"Thanks" he said before hanging up

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi asked

"Looks like father has some explaining to do"


	8. Chapter 8: Blood everywhere

**Hey guys! Quick warning, this chapter contains bloody violence; not too much, just enough to give everyone a heads up. Other than that, I'd like to thank all the readers that have been following and favoriting my story; I highly appreciate it. As for the unknown reader's, thank you as well, for taking the time out of your day to brief through it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

October 31st; a day in which humans had the opportunity to dress up into anything or anyone, knocking on strangers doors and begging for cheap candy- - -ridiculous.  
Humans loved it though, whereas vampires enjoyed it because it was the only day of the year in which they were able to saunter around with red eyes and extracted fangs; playing it off as a costume.

"Hey handsome"

Sasuke glanced at the flirty voice- - -a Brunette wearing a vampire costume with high heels- - -this had to be the tenth one.

"Not interested"

"Let's have a drink love"

"No"

He felt a finger slide down his arm "C'mon baby, we can have a good time"

"I said, fuck off"

The brunette scoffed "...Asshole"

Sasuke rolled his eyes- - -he was currently leaning on a wall outside of a large backyard where a halloween party was being held.  
An outside bar was placed next to a long rectangular shaped pool, waiters walking around with trays full of drinks, music blasting, Dj lights shimmering, and people dancing.  
He spotted some of his friends as well as his brother by the bar having shots with other women, while wearing costumes. Kiba was dressed as a wolf, Hidan was a skeleton, Jugo was some kind of monster, Itachi had raven wings attached to his back, Neji was a pirate, Shikamaru a doctor and then here he was; wearing a regular red t-shirt, black jeans, his favorite combat boots and a black leather jacket. The only reason as to why he wasn't with them at the moment was simply because he didn't want to be bombarded by any more humans trying to seduce him, nor did he like the idea of dressing up like everyone else. It was more preferable to stay in the shadows and gaze at the ongoing party from there, but it was starting to get a little irritating. Everywhere he looked, there was always someone dressed as a damn vampire; back in the day, it was a bit amusing seeing humans with their faces painted white with fake blood in the corner of their mouths, and using fake fang; but doing it every year? Come on, it began developing into an insult.

"Yo Sasuke"

Midnight black eyes gazed at the white haired figure walking towards him

"This party is a joke" sasuke uttered

"Stop bitching. You need to learn how to lay back and have fun" Suigetsu proclaimed "like my costume?"

Dark eyes examined him "You're a fish"

"I'm a shark!"

"It' still horrendous"

"Ladies dig it!"

"...You're delusional"

Suigetsu scoffed- - -"by the way, have you spoken to your dad?"

Sasuke shook his head- - -apparently his dearest father had left to a business trip on the same day they visited the psychiatric hospital. The youngest Uchiha tried reaching him on his cell but all his calls would go straight to voicemail.

"It's like he's doing his very best to avoid me"

"Give it some time, maybe he'll come around"

"Yeah.." Sasuke mumbled, gazing around the yard "by the way, any luck finding other information on the blonde?"

"No. Seems like someone has been playing around with his files"

A black eyebrow rose up in question

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Now, how about you loosen up and take a lady out to dance" the hacker said, slapping a woman's ass as she passed by

"Karen is going to murder you"

Suigetsu smirked "I'm trying to persuade her into having a threesome"

"You can barely get a woman to date you, stop trying to push your luck"

"I, at least can get laid. You on the other hand just like to talk shit, I bet you can't even get one girl to notice you"

Sasuke smirked at the statement; Instead of answering, he stopped two women that were passing by "Excuse me ladies, do any of you know which way is the bathroom?"

Suigetsu gaped at both girls with his mouth open as they fought each other- - -literally

"I'll take you handsome" one offered

"No! She has a boyfriend, let me" the other begged

"Don't listen to her, she has herpes"

"You fucking lying bitch!"

"You're the bitch"

"You're the one with the chlamydia"

There was an exaggerated gasp "Take that back!"

Sasuke felt somewhat disgusted "Ladies, It's fine. My friend will accompany me"

"No" They both whined "ditch the loser and hang with us"

Suigetsu made an offended squeal "You both need to shut the fuck up and visit a doctor, now fuck off!"

The raven chuckled at the women's embarrassed faces as they walked away, glaring at Suigetsu

"Alright sas, you have proved me wrong, so now I'm going to help you. What's your type?"

"Blonde with blue eyes" Sasuke answered rather quickly

"That's simple" he extended his arm out "theirs plenty here"

Black eyes scanned the area, but none of these people were Naruto. They were all bland, whereas his blonde friend wasn't-"Not what I'm into"

"There's no pleasing you" Suigetsu sighed- - -they stayed silent for a couple of seconds before the shark dressed vamp patted his shoulder, gaping across the yard with a smirk on his face "There's a blondie at twelve o'clock with a friend. Watch how a real master does it"

Sasukes eyes followed him, watching as said 'master' decided it was appropriate to wrap an arm around one of the girls and squeeze her boob. From his point of view, he could clearly see the womens eyes flash red as one of them kicked him in the balls and the other pushed him in the pool; people began to laugh as Suigetsu got out and flicked the girls off calling them 'bitchass skanks'

"Well" the now wet vampire said, stopping in front of him "turns out they were together, and as you saw; clearly vampires"

Sasuke chuckled "You do this to yourself"

"Well well well, if it isn't Uchiha"

Both vampires frowned- - -they peeped at their side and were met with a group of vampires; or more like, a couple of sound gang members.  
kidomaro, sakon, jirobo and another stranger were a couple feet away, eyeballing them with their red eyes, but as Sasuke observed them- - -he distinguished how the stranger looked a bit familiar.

He tossed his drink on the floor "the sound has arrived I see"

"We never miss an event" kidomaro smirked "especially if there are delicious humans attending"

"And you even brought a new guest"

The stranger glared "Fuck off"

"You know this guy Greg?"

"It's the fucking crazy bitch that snapped my wrist the other day"

Ah yes...interesting, it was the bastard he dealt with at the club days ago. He wasn't aware this Greg guy was apart of the sound gang though...or come to think of it, he'd never actually seen him up until the other day.

"You attacked one of our own uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged "He was basically asking for it"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you" the raven warned

All sound vamps blinked once, twice, and erupted in laughter

"What? You're going to attack me again?"

Suigetsu intervened "He did it once kid, there's no doubt he won't do it again. Don't get overconfident just because you have an insufficient group of guys with you."

Tilting his head to the side, Sasukes eyes flashed crimson red "Seems like he's curious to find out"

His white haired companion smirked- - -Before anyone could respond, Itachi appeared beside them; his eyes red and threateningly

"Trouble?"

Without taking his gaze off the vampires, Sasuke nodded at Itachis question.

"Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?"

Greg stepped up with determination in his eyes "That son of a bitch doesn't know who he's dealing with"

Pale fingers twitched

"I'd watch your language young man, my brother doesn't do well with insults"

"Fuck him!"

Sasuke sighed as he took out a cigarette and lit it up; he inhaled on it once, blowing a bit of smoke out before he ran up to greg, wrapping his pale fingers around his neck and lifting him up.

Kidomaro, sakon, and Jirobo reacted quickly, almost as if they were waiting for a fight to break out. They rushed towards Sasuke only to be stopped as other vampires surrounded them.  
Suigetsu, Neji, Shikamaru, kiba and Jugo blocked their way; all of them in attacking positions.

"Going somewhere?" Kiba asked

The sound vamps stepped back cautiously as they perceived being outnumbered

"This isn't your fight" Jirobo hissed

Neji smirked "You're trying to attack our boss, of course it's our fight"

"Your boss is a pussy if he needs a couple of idiots to back him up"

"Yet you all need to attack together just to beat one man?" Shika voiced out

Jirobo grew impatient, he ran towards shikamaru and slashed his nails across his cheek, trying to force him out of his way, but the long haired vamp caught his huge arm with one hand as he used the other to wipe the blood off his cheek.  
The temperature seemed to drop throughout the backyard, his eyes flaring red- - -"Troublesome"  
Within seconds, his nails grew out sharp and his fangs extracted; he attacked the big sound member, clawing at his chest and face, watching as inky red blood flowed out from everywhere his nails pierced into.

At the moment, sasuke wasn't paying attention to anything, his whole focus was on the vamp he was currently strangling- - -He brought his cigarette up to his mouth and left it there as he tightened his hold, Red orbs viewing the guy as he began to get weak, eyes almost rolling back due to the lack of oxygen. Snapping this simple minded vampires neck and tearing him apart was all he desired to do- - -just a bit more tightly and...  
Before he could complete his wish, a hand clutched his arm.

"Let go"- - -It was Hidan

He shut his eyes- - -inhaling in a long puff, sasuke unlatched his hand, letting the body fall on the floor; coughs were heard with a couple of wheezing to go with it.  
The angry vampire crouched down next to him and grabbed gregs black hair, lifting his head up

"Don't ever, try and provoke me again. I _will_ make sure no one stops me from ending your life" he growled " _leave_ "

The terrified vampire got up in a flash and sped away, bumping into a group of people by the exit door.

Sasuke looked back at the remaining sound members, and was stunned to see Shikamaru attacking one of them; It was quite satisfying to watch since shika wasn't one to be provoked so easily. He stuck a hand in his pocket, watching the show for a bit until he finished his cigarette.

"Shika, that's enough"

The long haired vamp ceased his assault and backed away from the now bloodstained vampire laying on the floor; the body was twitching in pain as skin hung from its stomach and neck, a couple of fat and tissue could be seen mixed with the blood.

"Now" Itachi eyed Kidomaro "Take your little friend and go"

Both sound members scooped up Jirobo and hissed at all of them before running off.

"Did any humans watch? Sasuke inquired

Hidan shook his head "Na, everyone's too fucked up. Other vampires catched a glimpse, but they were smart enough to mind their business"

The raven nodded

"Damn Uchiha, another fight at a party. You've been getting provoked easily now a days"

"Kibas right" Itachi commented "keep acting that way and your favorite blonde might get terrified of you"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Itachi"

"Woah woah, new friend? Whose he talking about sas?"

"No one." his eyes returned to their normal black color "I'm going to head out, I'll talk to you guys later"

Walking away, he realized he had forgotten something; he paused by the sliding doors and put an arm up

"Thanks"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dark nights were his favorite; not only because he was a vampire, but because when the sun journeyed down, he appreciated observing the sky light up with stars. As a kid, him and his mother would go to their backyard and lay on the grass, bundled up in blankets, to try and count all the ones they could spot. It appeared a bit foolish since counting all the damn stars was nearly impossible, but it was mesmerizing at the time; not to mention he loved spending time with his mother.  
Driving through the empty streets, he came to a stop at a red light and glimpsed at the midnight sky he was so fond of; a pair of royal blue shimmering eyes beginning to invade his thoughts.

Pale eyelids shut- - -Naruto.  
He hadn't seen the blonde patient since the incident a week ago, and he already missed interacting with him. As much as he disliked to admit, naruto was gradually entering his mind bit by bit without even trying, but perhaps what a Itachi said was true. Would the blonde be terrified if he found out about him? If he managed to lose control earlier at the party again, it could always happen once more.

Sighing, he took out another cigarette from his front pocket and lit it up as the light turned green.  
Back in the days, he would continuously smoke every chance he got; mornings, afternoons, evenings. But it wasn't an addiction because it was impractical for any vampire to get addicted by any drug- - -it was merely used as a stress relief object to relax, which was why he would smoke when he tried clearing up his mind.  
He wondered though, did Naruto know what cigarettes were? It would actually be a surprise if he did considering he was placed in that hospital for twelve years.

Thinking back to the conversation with Mizuki had him frowning; did the blonde actually try to kill himself or was that just a lie covering the truth- - -he could always try and ask Naruto himself, but it seemed to be a very personal question...

Sasukes eyes widened as he hit the breaks- - -what on earth was he doing here?- - -he turned off the car and stepped out.

His phone buzzed

"Hello"

 _"Sasuke, where are you? Itachi said you left the party and were headed this way thirty minutes ago but I haven't seen you arrive"_

"Apparently my mind decided to make a quick stop"

 _"Where?"_

"The psychiatric hospital"- - -It was a bit bizarre how he ended up here, It's like his body and mind switched on autopilot when it came to thinking about the blond.

There was a sigh on the other line. _"Alright, I'll be there in a few"_

"Kakashi it's not necessary"

 _"What? You think you're the only who gets to visit someone?"_

"Who says I'm visiting? I simply came to check out the new renovations" He lied

" _At midnight? Seems like bullshit to me_ "

Sasuke glared at the floor "Whatever"- - -The line went dead.

Letting out a sigh, he leaned on his car. Not only was his brother interested in a human, but now his trusted assistant was as well- - -it was all messed up.  
According to the council, it was forbidden to take a human as a life partner due to their identities being a secret. There have been a couple of vampires that had formed relationships with them and thought it was allowable to turn them in order to be with them, but the council disapproved because they still believed humans were not to be trusted.

Not only that, but they also didn't want any vampire to accidentally impregnate a mortal. They weren't aware of the outcome, but it was better to be on the safe side just in case their secrets were not announced to the human population.- - -there were of course a couple of rumors spreading around about a male vampire impregnating a mortal female, and said mortal giving birth to a child with enough strength to overthrow the council; but it had been reviewed as just a silly tale vampires told their children.

"You know, It seems like visiting hours are over"

Sasuke smirked "Then why are you here?"

Kakashi walked out of the shadows, shrugging at the question.

"Exactly"

Both vamps walked up to the front door in seconds, checking to see if it was open.

"Why the fuck are we checking, if we know damn well it's closed."

Black eyes rolled "Seems like we're going to break i-"

They were startled as the door opened in a swift movement. "There will be no breaking in gentlemen"- - -by the door, a brown haired doctor was looking at them with a bored expression

"Ah, Iruka. Didn't think you'd be awake" kakashi uttered

Said doctor raised an eyebrow "I began taking over midnight shifts"

"Is there any way you can let us in?" Sasuke questioned

Iruka looked back and forth at both men before sighing "Of course Mr. Uchiha, this building does belong to your family now"

"Wait...sasuke what the fuck. Why were you about to break in?"

He shrugged "I didn't have a key with me"

Iruka opened the door wide enough for Sasuke to step in, smirking as he heard kakashi curse under his breath.  
Looking around, the Uchiha detected some new changes; the walls were painted a new white color, new gray sofas were placed around the waiting room and a plasma t.v was hung on the corner.

"It's starting to look better in here"

Iruka nodded "Yes, thanks to your family. The patients are all happy with the new arrangements"

"Including Naruto?"

"Well...of course he appreciates how everything looks, but..he still prefers the garden"

Sasuke frowned, he turned around to face the brown haired doctor "Why does he adore being there so much?"

"Ah, well you see...back in the day, that garden was a mess, but Naruto was an even big mess emotionally. He avoided doctors and patients because he couldn't speak; the only interactions he had were with his older brother." He paused to take a seat on one of the gray sofas, kakashi following foot. "When I first began to work here, it wasn't a month ago like Mizuki said. It was actually three, and throughout that time, it took me exactly one whole month for Naruto to trust me. He once told me that the garden was his happy place, it helped him clear his mind and relax. So one day I suggested we grow flowers to make it look much better, but what became some flowers soon turned to growing grass to adding swings and so on. All his hard work went into that beautiful garden and till this day, he's simply happy to watch other patients enjoy it as much as him; little by little he began interacting with some of his patient companions."

A gentle smile appeared on the ravens face

"Do my eyes deceive me? The one and only stoic Sasuke Uchiha is smiling?"

Midnight eyes glared at kakashi and his stupid remark "Fuck off"

"NOO!"

All three men whirled their heads to the strangled yell; it was coming from the hallway.  
Both Iruka and kakashi were on their feet in seconds

"That's Naruto" the doctor muttered- - -"wait" he gazed around the waiting room in confusion before turning to kakashi "where's Sasuke?"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The door from room 13 swung open, midnight eyes staring at the blonde laying down; he approached the bed and sat down on the mattress.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

Tan eyelids opened, showing off glassy royal blue eyes.  
The blonde looked at him in uncertainty for a second before he sat up and wrapped his arms around his cold figure.  
Sasukes first reaction was to pull away and leave the room, but his arms moved on their own accord and enveloped the trembling blonde.

"Its okay, you're okay" Sasuke tried to soothe him.

Naruto wept more and more nonstop- - -it must have been some nightmare for him to be this shaken up. He could literally overhear his heart beating at a fast pace; he disliked it. He prefered listening to its regular pace.

"Sleep" he whispered in his ear- - -the warm body went limp in his arms and the blondes head landed on his shoulder. He could feel the humans sweet breath on his ear, making him tilt his own head and position his nose on the tan neck; he smelled divine. His fangs were itching to extract, they wanted to dig themselves in that delectable nape and suck on the warm blood- - -Just thinking about it made him shut his eyes. Pale lips lowered down, but instead of opening his mouth, he gently rubbed his lips on the blondes carotid pulse, soft like a feathers touch.- - -he opened his eyes when he heard voices approaching and quickly laid Naruto back down, wiping at the tears that remained on his face.

"Sasuke, we were looking for _you_ " kakashis voice was heard, a bit nervous

"Yes Mr. Uchiha, you seemed to have disappeared "

Said Uchiha widened his eyes a bit before turning to the two men by the door "I tend to run fast...anyways" he cleared his throat " I managed to help Naruto go back to sleep"

Iruka sighed but smiled "Thank you"

A yell erupted once more, but not by the blonde; it was heard coming from another room.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Is that some kind of game they play? Scream in the middle of the night to try and wake each other up"

Iruka glared a him "No. Some of them have nightmares dumbass. You guys stay here while I check it out"- - -he strolled out, leaving an offended white haired vampire behind.

"He just called me a dumbass"

Sasuke smirked "He's not wrong"

"Oh yes, because I was the one to disappear so sudden five minutes ago"

Dark eyes glared at him. As much as he hated the sarcastic tone in the vamps voice; he was right- - -his body moved on its own when he heard Narutos yell, next thing he knew, he had a crying blonde in his arms. And to make matter worse, he began sniffing him as if he was some kind of entre.

"Let's get out of here before we wake him"

"Wait.." his assistant put his arm in front of him, blocking his pathway "Do you smell blood?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before his nostrils were bombarded by the aroma of metal blood.

"I smell it"

Both vamps turned back swiftly, beginning to follow the scent through the dark hallway; they passed Narutos room going straight to the cornered rooms. The stench began to get much heavier the more they walked, making the vamps tense up a bit.  
It had been years since they hadn't consumed any human blood whatsoever, so it became distressing to ignore the thirst that invaded their throats.  
They came to a stop in front of room number 25; Sasuke gave a slow nod to kakashi as he turned the knob and opened the door. The delicious aroma hit them tremendously, making them dizzy with hunger, but it went away after witnessing the scene in front of them.  
The doctor from before, Zetsu, was currently attached to a patient's neck, sucking the life out of him as blood flowed down his mouth. Across from him, there was Iruka on the floor in the corner surveying the scene with dread.

"Shit" kakashi muttered

Zetsu opened his eyes, his red orbs maneuvering to where they both stood. He let go of the weakened patient and turned his own body facing them with a smirk planted on his face "I wasn't aware I had an audience"

"You killed him" Iruka whispered, staring at the limp body laying on the bed.

"Oh no, not just yet doctor. But it seems as though I will have to kill you now"

Kakashi gritted his teeth, black eyes blazing red "Touch him and you're dead"

Zetsu looked at him in incertitude before smirking once more "Didn't think you were fucking the weak"

"Kakashi" Sasuke sternly said "Don't"

In seconds, Zetsu stood in front of Irukas body, grabbing the frightened doctor by his hair and yanking him up "I've never liked you" he hissed out, tilting the humans head to the side to get a better view of his neck "I'm going to s- -oomph"

Kakashi tackled the vamp to the floor; straddling him, he began to land punches after punches, as Zetsu let out pained howls.

"Get the fuck off him!"

Kimimaru appeared in the room, running up behind kakashi and yanking him off his partner, slamming him to the wall with his forearm choking him.  
Sasuke reacted quickly, he scurried to the attacker and towed him off, throwing him across the room. His body impacted on a wooden counter that was placed by the door, a breathless grunt knocked out of him.

"You're out of line" Sasuke said, aggravation seeping through his voice

The doctor struggled to get off the counter "Your..bitchass friend..was attacking my partner!" his breathing coming out irregular due to the impact

"He was sucking on the patients blood, it's forbidden in this hospital"

"Heh, says who"

"I do"

"Yeah? Well...fuck you Uchiha. We've been doing it for years and I'll be damned if you got in the way of it" kimimaru stated, finally getting to his feet

Zetsu got up as well, spitting out blood "I'll kill you" his hatred voice aiming at Kakashi

"You've already broken one of the rules" sasuke said "seems to me like you both have a death wish"

Kimimaru shrugged "We'll be the ones witnessing your death"

The room went silent, all four vampires glared at each other with enough detest to light up on fire. All their eyes were red and their fangs were extracted- - -Zetsu and kimimaru snarled at them in warning before they were on the move.

Zetsu managed to kick kakashi on the chest, sending him flying back while kimimaru flung a punch at Sasuke. The raven dodged it, grabbing his wrist and turning his body around keeping him in an arm lock.

"Move a muscle and I'll break it off"

"That's a pussy move Uchiha"

"If you're going to pick fights, at least make sure you're strikes connect"

"Bastard!"

Kimimaru threw his head back, landing a hit on Sasukes face. The raven felt the impact on his nose, hearing the tiny bones crack under so much force.

"I warned you" he hissed- - -grasping the doctors left shoulder with his left hand, he tightened his hold on the guys right arm and twisted it all the way around; the sound of stretching skin and bones dislocating was heard as the entire arm ripped off, blood spraying throughout the room.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kimimaru yelled in agony "MY ARM YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL Y-"

With all his strength, the Uchiha shoved the armless vampire to the front and roundhouse kicked him, tearing the head off his body. His red eyes followed the rolling cranium as it ceased in the corner of the room, then looked back at the beheaded body as it slumped on the floor with a hard thud; thick blood flowing out. Sasuke felt his nose and flinched- - -it was mildly broken, but it would heal by the next day.

"Let him go"

Red orbs turned to the green haired vamp; he had Iruka covering his body like a shield, fangs extracted and ready to pierce the doctors neck.

"A life for a life kakashi. Uchiha over there managed to kill my partner." With that, he tilted the doctors head and dug his fangs into the brown nape.

Iruka cried out, his eyes closed and eyebrows compressed in pain

Sasuke scrutinized as kakashi sprinted behind Zetsu, piercing his own fangs into the vampires cervix with so much vigor, he chewed off a ball of skin. His nails were extracting as rage kept flaring inside him, and without hesitation, his hand pierced through the vampires body; only to swiftly pull back with a handful of intestines. The doctor let go of a weakened Iruka as blood began pouring out of his mouth, aware of the hole created through his stomach. kakashi continued to bite down like a dangerous animal at the epidermis until he was able to haul on the vamps green hair and wrench the head off; throwing it across the room- - -Blood decorated the room as it slid down the walls forming puddles on the tile floor, while blood stained intestines and extra skin were spread out, along with two vampire heads.

A pained moan was heard; both vampires could hear Irukas heartbeat begin to slow down with every second that passed by.

"Sasuke, he injected him with poison"

"One of us has to...suck on his..blood"

"I'll do it" kakashi said

Sasuke nodded in relief

The white haired vamp scampered towards the body, being careful not to step on too much blood, and knelt down "Iruka, I'm going to suck the poison out, just stay still"

The doctor tried to speak but only gasps came out, his eyes conveying all the agony he was in- - -Kakashi bent down and pierced his fangs inside his neck, sucking every drop of poison injected in his system along with some blood as the body twitched

"Here"- - -sasuke handed him an ointment. It was specifically used for humans when vampires decided to feed off of them; one would have to rub it on the wound, and the scars would disappear in minutes. All vampires carried it around whenever they decided to feed, but sasuke carried it just in case he lost control...like before.

Kakashi finally retracted his fangs and rubbed the ointment on the doctors neck.

"He should be fine"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"He's going to wake up soon, what the fuck are we going to tell him?"

After cleaning up the whole damn room by themselves and changing into a new pair of clothes they got from their car, both kakashi and Sasuke were sitting in the waiting room, trying to transpire an explanation for everything that occurred earlier. They could always tell Iruka that he fell asleep, but if he found out that kimimaru and Zetsu disappeared, he would realize they were lying.

"You!"

Sasukes head whirled towards the panicked voice only to be met with an awaken Iruka. He was backed up on a wall, staring at both of them with a frightened glare. Both vampires stood up slowly as they tried not to scare the doctor any more than they already had.

"Stay away!" He said, snatching the phone from the front desk and raising it above his head ready to strike

"Iruka" Kakashi said with his arms bent in front of him in a surrender position "Put the phone down"

The doctor shook his head "Don't get any closer!"

"We just want to talk"

"No!"

Sasuke intervened "Iruka, why are you trying to attack us?"

"You! You both...killed...you killed the others"

Kakashi kept trudging near the mumbling doctor little by little "We didn't kill anyone"

"You have blood on your hair...dumbass!"

The raven vamp paled as he glanced at his assistants hair-fucking shit!

"We won't harm you...so just calm..." kakashi jumped at the remaining gap between them "down!"

Iruka shrieked- - -He pulled on kakashis hair as he began hitting him on the head with the phone

"Ow, damn it! Iruka...ow..stop!"

Sasuke rushed up behind the violent doctor and wrapped his arms around him, stopping him from assaulting kakashis head; but he was caught off guard when a foot flung backwards and hit him straight in his balls.

"Shit" he breathed out as his arms let go of the doctor

Iruka was acting more crazy than any human both vampires had ever met. They saw how he raised his arms out to the side, and began windmilling as he spun around in place.

"Iruka wai- -oomph" The doctor managed to strike kakashi right on the mouth as he kept spinning around.

Sasuke had enough; his eyes flared red, calculating the speed Iruka was using in order for him to perceive when to jump in and detain him. Taking a risk, he ran and was able to dodge a jab while enveloping his arms around the body once more. He made sure to twist his own lower body a little bit to the side so he wouldn't get striked in the testicles again.

"Let me go! HELP! HELP!"

"Iruka!"

Startled, the doctor turned his gaze to kakashi

"We aren't going to hurt you, so do us a favor and stop giving us a hard time. We just want to talk"

Analyzing the white haired vamp, Iruka nodded in agreement and Sasuke let him go

"What are you guys?"

Kakashi let out a sigh- - -"Come sit down"

The doctor looked at him for a couple seconds before picking up the phone from the floor and taking it with him as he sat down on a sofa.

Sasuke swallowed a chuckle, it was amusing to see this man be fearful, but still have enough courage to try and fight them. Even now, as he took the phone with him as a weapon.

"Alright, well I'm sure you already know...were vampires"

Irukas eyes broadened

"And apparently you've been working with a couple of vampires as well"

"Why would you let vampires work in this building Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose "I wasn't the one who hired them, It was Mizuki. I just didn't know they sucked the patients blood at night"

Iruka paled and stood up "Oh my god! Is the patient alright? Is he...d-dead?"

Kakashi shook his head "He is very much alive. He's just going to be asleep for a while"

The doctor nodded "What about the two other vampires"

"We killed and burned them outside in the backyard"

"So does that mean..are you..good-hearted vampires?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question "Well, yes I suppose"

"Well then...thank you"

Kakashi and him were caught off guard

"For what?" they both voiced out together

"For saving me"

"Oh well...you're welcome..can you put the phone down now" sasuke remarked

Iruka looked at the device he was grasping with dear life and gave them an embarrassed smile "Yeah, I apologize"

Sasuke sighed "It's fine"

"Yeah, to you...you're not the one with a headache" kakashi grunted

"Suck it up, you're a vampire for God's sake" the doctor said "anyways, I seem to have a few questions, I'm a very curious human"

"We'll make sure to meet up once again to answer them all. Just make sure not to tell anyone; your life would be at risk"

"Of course not. Thank you Mr. Uchiha" Iruka turned to kakashi "and thank you for what you did earlier"

"Don't just thank me yet, I can always just suck your blood and kill you"

All three men stayed silent as kakashis statement sunk in. In a swift movement, Iruka reclined his arm back and cuffed the pale vampire in the jaw; it must of hurt as hell considering he began to hold his wrist while swearing under his breath.

Kakashis head snapped back but his body didn't move from its spot.

"Dumbass! Even when I thank you, you still manage to be an asshole!"

Sasuke facepalmed.


	9. Chapter 9: Had enough

"You. Did. What?"

A pernicious voice could be heard loud and clear, causing vampire ears to twitch in pain; or to be more specific, two bloodsuckers sitting in front of an enraged Itachi.

"We had no choice Itachi, those parasites allowed others to feed off the patients" Sasuke explained, irritation audibly flowing through his voice "They unraveled our secret to a human and were about to murder him"

"Little brother, it's what we do. We simply can't let any mortal know our secret and let them live to reveal it"

"No" Kakashi interrupted, squinting his uncovered eye "This human has guaranteed us that he won't speak of this to anyone"

Itachi scoffed -"You trust this person enough to be able to take his word?"

Their assistant gave the disbelieving vampire a firm nod, no hesitation whatsoever.

Instead of feeling astonished or staggered regarding kakashis actions and statement, Sasuke was somehow poise. Not only was his trusted white haired companion correct about Iruka, but he too put all his certainty on the doctor.

His brother let out sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance - "Did you detect if any other person witnessed the incident besides your 'trusted' doctor?"

"No" kakashi replied "It was solely Sasuke and I, both dead leeches, Iruka, and the unconscious patient."

"Were you able to explain to the human that it is strictly prohibited to know our secret? That If he says one word to anyone about us, he'll be burned alive?"

"Itachi" Sasuke said "We've warned him alread-"

"Yes I understand" his brother interrupted "But you have to be well aware that the council will find out one way or another"

"So you propose we inform them of the incident and let them kill the man? I won't allow it" kakashi spat as he looked away with a frown

The youngest Uchiha surveyed his brothers reaction; disbelief plainly noticeable on his once stoic face - If it was just anyone else who examined him, they wouldn't have noticed the slight change of expression, but living with Itachi for years; Sasuke was able to detect even the smallest of details by now.

"Kakashi, why is this man so important to you? He's a human"

His trusted assistant shrugged "Not important, I just don't believe it's upright to hand him over to the council to be killed"

"Well, considering our rules, that's mainly what should be done" Itachi countered

"Enough" Sasukes voice halted the discussion - Both vampires directed their full attention to him.

"We'll take you to him so you'll be able to see for yourself if he's worth trusting or not"

His brothers eyes studied him for a couple seconds, most likely to confirm if he had any doubts, but Sasuke refused to show any. He was confident in his decision, no matter what Itachi considered to be the 'right thing to do.'

His eyes locked with similar black ones as Itachi picked up the mug in front of him and sipped from it.

With all three vampires silent, the solitary noise that was heard arised from inside the coffee shop they were currently in. Lots of humans were perched in their seats along with their laptops and cellphones out as they drank their coffees - There were some women seated by the exit/entrance door, glancing his way each and every time he considered inspecting the area, but he would simply glare at them in annoyance. According to kakashi, it was preferable to converse in a human shop since their ears weren't exactly made for listening in on vampire conversations - It would've been a true fact, but Sasuke saw right through his assistants lie; turns out he just loved drinking coffee.

"Very well otouto" Itachi spoke up - reaching inside his black suit, he took out his wallet and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table "Let's get going"

All three men stood up, smoothing their black suits, ready to leave, only to be blocked by an employee wearing a uniform that consisted of beige skinny jeans, and a green T-shirt with the words 'The Leaf Coffee Shop' imprinted on the front. In her hands she held a tray with three different cups of coffee.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl, but before he could utter a word, he distinguished the women by the door - They were all sitting in a booth together, gazing his way once again as they giggled like a bunch of deranged rats; he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for the intrusion gentlemen, but the ladies in the booth over there" she pointed at them "would like for me to give you these"

Itachi sighed "We've already had our own coffee, if you could apologize to them from our part, we have an urgent meeting to attend" he clarified

"Wait, but...just take them with you"

"No thank you"

"Here, I'll get you to go cups"

"Throw them away" Sasuke declared

The employee spun around, staring at him as if she had just discovered his true bloodsucking monster identity "bu-but...wha-?"

"Wait" Kakashi suddenly voiced out "On second thought, we'll take them. Would you be so kind to put them in a cup holder"

Grinning widely, the girl nodded and marched over to the counter

"Kakashi, I know you love coffee and all, but we need to leave"

"Sasuke, trust me" his assistant pretended to look through his phone as he spoke as low as possible "I'll explain everything once were out of view. We'll take the coffees and leave. Don't look around and don't act suspicious"

Both Uchihas were caught off guard with said warning, but didn't let it affect their stoic expressions. Itachi checked his watch with impatience while sasuke crossed his arms in irritation.

After a minute, the employee came back with the cup holder full of drinks.

"Here you go" she handed them to kakashi "Thank you and come again"

The white haired vamp gave her a full on smile "No, thank you, for your services" he winked

Sasuke surveyed as a blush appeared on the girls face; if it was possible, her eyes would've shifted into two sizable hearts - he snorted "Lets go"

Nodding, they all put on their black sunglasses as they headed towards the exit - it's when sasuke heard it.

Without manifesting any sign of halting or suspicion, he kept walking as if he didn't notice anything; his eyes though, maneuvered their way towards the women who bought them the drinks - He studied all of them; two blondes, a redhead and one with inky black hair. What they were speaking of was of no concern to him, it was their heartbeats that had him observing all of them. They each had a heartbeat like any human should have, but one of them was a bit..off; continuously beating sluggish while losing its rhythm.

Stepping outside, they crossed the parking lot in a swift movement, halting in front of a blue Rolls Royce. There were no questions asked nor any speaking involved, they simply got in the car and sped away from the Cafe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'KONOHA PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL' - parked in front of said building, sasuke glanced around a bit. He observed the way in which the pavement pathway leading to the entrance shone, as newly grown-cut grass adorned both its side. A couple of bushes were placed next to the front steps as well, with flowers planted in front of them - the workers they hired did an amazing job.

"It appears we're being monitored"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows - he whirled around his seat to glance at kakashi sitting in the backseat.

"There was a vampire in the cafe and It must of heard some of the things we were discussing. But not only that" he grabbed one of the transparent cups currently perched beside him, removing the lid "it also tried to kill us" - he extracted his pinky nail, and gradually dipped half of it inside the cup.

The sharp nail began disintegrating in seconds, causing the liquid to bubble up thus, forcing kakashi to take back his hand hastily.

"Kakashi, how did you know?" Itachi questioned from the driver's seat as he gazed at said man by the rear view mirror.

"The vampire" Sasuke replied, not taking his eyes off the cup "It was among one of the humans that bought us these drinks"

"Correct, I first heard the heartbeat when you both were speaking to the employee."

"Wait" his brother intruded "How is it possible for a bloodsucker to gain a heartbeat?"

Kakashi Looked out the window "Years ago, I made a friend...said friend was able to create a device specifically made for vampires."

"What's its purpose?"

"Well, as you know, us vampires are able to detect if people we interact with are either human or one of us, solely by verifying if they have a heartbeat, correct?"

Sasuke nodded

"Well, this small contraption is specifically used to try and confuse your enemies. In order for it to work, you must acquire a human heart, stick it inside the device, and connect it to a couple of wires. Once it's shut, the gadget proceeds to do the rest, but since the organ that's being utilized isn't fully alive, the device is merely able to get it pumping in a slow transit whereas the patterns are off."

"How did you know our coffees were spiked?"

"Good question Itachi" Kakashi pointed out as he reclined back on the cushion seat and crossed his arms "you see, the same person in which created that intriguing device, was also the creator of such deathly liquid. He labeled it as the dead demon consuming seal, because if any vampire were to drink it, they're good as dead within seconds."

"Which explains why you accepted the drinks" sasuke voiced out as he apprehended the entire situation "You realized that if the same vampire used that specific device made by your former companion, then he must have used the acid as well."

Kakashi bowed his head in consensus "I wanted to confirm if my suspicions were correct and according to my nail" he lifted up his pinky "I was"

"Which brings me to my next question" Itachi stated "why are we being hunted?"

"Well, we do have many enemies"

"Perhaps it's the sound. After the assault that took place in the Halloween party, it probably gave them a reason to do this" Sasuke informed, pivoting back around his seat "not to mention, shika practically left one unconscious.

"Hn, could be" Itachi uttered "or perhaps its someone related to both those two vampires you murdered"

"No. It can't be neither. On the night we killed those doctors, no one else was present, I made sure of it - as for the sound, they've been our enemies for years and not once have they ever attempted to take such drastic measures."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair; Kakashi was right - the entire sound gang had been their enemies for years, but they've only provoked fights with them; it was never too meaningful enough for a whole killing spree to erupt.

"Well well, If it isn't our favorite human" kakashi sarcastically voiced out

Sasuke glimpsed out the window and noticed a figure exiting the hospital with a trash bag in his hand. In less than a second, his trusted assistant appeared right beside said figure, startling the poor doctor.

"Do you always act like a dumbass, or were you simply born that way?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes - leave it to kakashi to begin forming arguments as soon as he greets the guy.

He stepped out of the car along with his brother, and wandered towards them.

"Just one suck" Kakashi pleaded

"Fuck off!"

"You must be Iruka" - the brown haired doctor turned to Itachi with a startled gaze before he relaxed a bit as he offered him a generous smile and extended his arm; his brother grasping it as they shook hands

"Yes. Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Are you here to speak with Mizuki? Because he left around thirty minutes ago"

"Actually" sasuke replied "We're here to speak with you"

Iruka frowned "Well, what can I help you with?"

"My foolish little brother has informed me of your knowledge towards us vampires"

Alarmed, the doctor looked around "Um, should we be discussing this out here?" He whispered

Itachi chuckled "It's fine, there's no one overhearing"

Iruka nodded "Very well. Yes, I'm aware of what you are and what the consequences would be if I ever revealed it to any human"

"And how can I guarantee you won't say a word to anyone"

"Sasuke and the dumbass over there saved my life, I will always be grateful to them." He smiled, whereas all three vampires smirked.

"How about we speak somewhere else" kakashi suggested, his own eyes roaming around the area "Just to be on the safe side"

"Yes of course. We can speak in the garden" the doctor replied "all doctors are currently on their breaks and some left for the day."

"Perfect, shall we?"

Iruka whirled around, heading towards the entrance, all three vampires following behind.

Once inside, Sasuke was pleased to know they had air conditioning. It wasn't necessary for him considering his body was always cold, but it was preferable to feel fresh air hitting his body instead of the heat that radiated outside due to the blazing sun.

"Iruka" his attention quickly directed itself to the familiar voice. There, emerging out of the hallway was Deidara with his long hair tied up fully in a ponytail, but he wasn't wearing his regular uniform. If anything, he just wore black sweats hanging a bit loose around his waist and a tight red t-shirt hugging his upper body nicely - an intake of breath was heard coming from his brother...interesting.

"Konohamoru seems to be pulling pranks on the doctors again un."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "What did he do this time?"

Deidara smirked "Turns out he filled up a whole carton of apple juice with his urine"

Kakashi erupted in laughter whereas the doctor groaned, already commencing to walk away - "I'll be right back" he said

"Does this happen often?"

The blonde directed his attention to kakashi giving him a smirk "Yes, I tend to help at times"

"Why's that?"

Shrugging, deidara replied with a simple "I don't like any of them"

From the corner of his eye, sasuke caught his brother curl up his lips - he snorted.

Sitting down on an empty chair set by a sofa, He began to reminisce about this morning, or more precisely, what happened this morning - What were the odds that a vampire decides to drop by the same human coffee shop they were in, and escalate everything by attempting to kill them. Who in their right minds would bother to go through all that trouble, only to fail? Unless of course the blood sucking leech actually thought its plan had worked considering Kakashi accepted the drinks.

He sighed in frustration - It would be a whole lot more simple if his dad were here to help out, instead of disappearing into thin air.

"Naruto"

Sasuke tensed - Looking up, he glimpse at Deidara, and followed to where his attention was directed at.

Black eyes widened in surprise - standing by the front desk was indeed the blonde, but what he wore is what caused him to gawk in delight. He too, wore a pair of black sweats riding low on his waist, with an orange t-shirt fitting him exquisitely.

"Hello naruto" Itachi greeted

The blonde merely waved his hand in response, but his gaze was directed at the floor; causing sasuke to scrunch his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He heard deidara ask

Naruto simply shook his head and wrote on the whiteboard he had in his grasp

"I'm going to the garden" it said; the blonde proceeding to walk away

Sasuke was filled with disappointment - generally when the blonde saw him, he always offered him a blinding small as a greeting, but today it seemed as though he was avoiding him.

Deidara turned to Itachi "Sorry about that. He's been acting that way ever since he was drugged"

"Do you know why?" he questioned

"No. I've been trying to talk to him about it, but he always ignores the subject."

Kakashi and Itachi glanced his way, but Sasuke paid no attention to them.

"I noticed he had his board, he still can't speak?"

"What?" The blonde glanced at all three of them "of course he can't speak, he's mute"

"Wait.." Sasuke stood up as he crossed his arms "Weren't you informed of the incident days ago? You're brother repeated one specific word that day"

Black eyes observed as the blonde took a step back in surprise

"Deidara" - said patient maneuvered his blue eyes to Itachi "You were aware of what happened that day right?"

"Yes. They drugged Naruto because he attacked your father"

Kakashi intervened "Do you also remember attacking two of the previous doctors who worked here?"

"I - what?"

Sasuke sighed "Alright, everyone let's just let him breath. Deidara, what do you remember"

"Well...I heard yells coming from the garden while I was walking to my room, so I went to check it out. When I got to the garden, I saw the doctors already manhandling Naruto"

"Thats all?"

The blonde nodded

"Deidara there you are" a gray haired doctor approached them, wearing a pair of glasses "It's time for your medicine"

"Right" the startled patient breathed out

Another vampire working here - he stole a glance at Itachi, but his brother was a bit preoccupied gazing at the doctor in..displeasure?

"We'll keep discussing everything another time" Itachi informed Deidara - the blonde glimpsed back at his brother with a hesitant smile before he was gone.

That smile - similar, yet so different to Narutos.

"Excuse me" sasuke announced "I'll be in the garden examining the new changes"

Itachi snorted "You mean looking for your boyfriend"

Glaring at his brother, he strolled down the hall, maneuvering his way to the glass doors, and opening them.

"Hi mister, do you have candy?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the patient currently blocking his way "No"

He made a move to walk around the short guy but was blocked once more

"Pleeeeease! I want candy!"

"I don't have any"

"You're lying! Liar liar pants on fire!"

The vampire gritted his teeth - he knew it would be inappropriate if he were to lose his patience on a patient living in a psych ward, but honestly, he was almost at his breaking point. He was tired, a headache was beginning to appear, and now he had a loud mouthed guy asking for damn candy.

"Look I sai-"

His ears twitched

 _"Hurry up, that was the warning"_

Sasuke squinted his eyes "Move" he calmly said

The guy crossed his arms "No! Not until I get candy"

 _"You can't say shit without your damn board huh?"_

He had enough. Gripping the patients shoulder, he shoved him to the side, sending the guy flying to a bush.

His eyes roamed around the garden until he caught a bit of blonde hair behind a tree.

 _"Lets see how well it'll look when its broken"_

Sasuke sped his way behind Naruto in seconds, catching two other patients off guard. He gently pulled his sunglasses half way down his face as he flared his eyes red.

"Did you really believe having one of your idiotic friends stall me was enough to help you?"

"N-no"

"Put the board down and leave" he growled

One of the patients threw said board on the floor, before him and his companion ran away - Sasuke raised his glasses back up as his eyes flashed back to black. He walked around the frozen blonde and picked up the board.

"Here"

The blonde slowly lifted his hand, grasping the board and taking it as he bowed at him.

"Let's talk" without waiting for an answer, he wandered to the swing set and sat on one of them. Glancing back, he was met with narutos stunned expression; giving him a little smile, he patted the swing beside him, and turned back around.

A couple seconds later, he felt the blondes presence right next to him.

"What's upsetting you?"

Sasuke knew he was going to be met with pure silence, it irritated him, mostly because today was turning out to be an exhausting day, but regardless, he waited patiently.

He felt something poking his shoulder so he looked down and was met with a white board.

"I'm sorry" it said

"For what?"

Instead of writing down his reply, he simply mouthed the words 'your father'

Before he could respond, his cell phone buzzed

"Uchiha"

 _"Sasuke?"_ it was his father

"Dad what's going on? I've been calling you continuously but I keep getting sent directly to voicemail."

 _"Yes son, it appears you have been plaguing me"_

The vamp felt his veins run cold "I have been trying to receive some answers, but it appears as though you decided to run away"

 _"Sasuke! How dare you speak to me in that manner!"_

"Why have you been avoiding my calls father?"

 _"If I wished to speak with you, then I would've done it, but it seems as though you still act like a child when you're not given what you desire"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth "I want answers father, answers you have been hiding for quite some time"

 _"Enough! The only reason as to why I reached out to you was to solely advise you to stop pestering your mother and I"_

"Bu-"

 _"And you will do as I say"_ \- the line went dead

The raven stared at his phone in disbelief - What the hell just happened? He went over the conversation once more, anger flowing through his veins with every word his father threw at him; he felt as though he might burst out in pure fury any minute now.

Hearing a movement beside him, he glanced a bit to his side and caught the board with the word 'I'm sorry' displayed in the front. - right, naruto, he had forgotten they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. You simply gave him a hug right?"

Blue eyes looked away, no response.

Risking it, Sasuke decided on asking another question - "Do you remember why you called him dad?"

A shrug - It's the only reply he received from the tanned patient. He didn't understand, one day the blonde is smiling happily, and the next he's tense and unresponsive; it was turning into a guessing game that he wanted no part of. He was already stressed enough, and to top it off, his father's call made the situation much worse, followed by his mother avoiding him like the plague. And why? Hell, He had no clue, but It seemed like everyday a new question was formed, but no answer was ever received. It was driving him insane!

He fisted a hand in his pocket "Naruto, what's wrong" it was more of a demand than a question

Said blonde shook his head

"Naruto"

Silence

He clenched his jaw "Naruto"

Silence

"God dammit!" Sasuke yelled out as he got off the swing "Fucking answer me! I've been as patient as I could be with you, and you still won't answer one simple fucking question!"

The blonde jumped at the outburst, lifting his trembling arm to write on his board

"No. Stop using that useless board and TALK. You did it the other day, so do it again!" he voiced out "why the hell did you hug my father? Why are you apologizing? Why are you avoiding me? Talk!"

Rage took over his body. All the impatience and anger that began forming since the day he stepped foot in this building was gradually seeping out of him. Not to mention the outrage that was added after that damn call with his father.

"I don't know"

He read the board, and instantly reacted

"You know what I don't know?" He walked towards Naruto, watching how his head was lowered "I don't know why I ever agreed to be your friend if you're nothing but a worthless patient stuck in this mess of a fucking hospital."

The blonde didn't react whatsoever - "Since the day I met you, everything has been turning into one big mess. I'm being hunted, my mother and father refuse to talk to me, I put my brother in danger, and I nearly killed someone because of you!"

Frowning deeply, he whirled around and walked away.

"I-I'm ss-ss-sorr-y"

He froze.

"Ss-sass" the voice came out breathlessly hoarse

Glancing behind him, its as if all his rage and anger were thrown out the window - Naruto was on his knees, clawing at his throat as a trail of tears flowed down his eyes.

"I-I'm...sss-o-ry" he repeated

"Naruto..."

The blonde shook his head. Picking up his marker, he began writing with so much vigor as glistening tears began falling on the floor.

Sasuke immediately sprinted his way to the patient and knelt down in front of him. He examined the board the blonde was writing on and was able to see the words 'I'm sorry' being written more than once; the ink getting smudged due to the tears falling from blue orbs.

Shit

"Naruto listen to me, you need to stop"

It wasn't working - he kept shaking his head as his lips quivered

"It's okay, calm down"

"Nnn-no...I'mm..sssorry" he clawed his throat once more "i-it...huu-rtsss"

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke enveloped him in a tight hug - "I'm sorry, please stop hurting yourself"

Naruto began trying to shove him off, his breathing becoming erratic, until suddenly, Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards, his glasses flying above his head. It wasn't painful per say, but it did manage to knock some of his breath away.

Shaking it off, he opened his eyelids and was met with a pair of glassy, beautiful eyes inches away from him - by now, the sky was midnight black with lots of stars shimmering, but it was the silver moon that gave this gorgeous human an amazing glow. He raised a hand up and swiped at the falling tears, causing tan eyelids to close; his hand remaining on the beautiful marked face as he caressed one of the blondes cheek.

He was able to overhear his heartbeat calm down gradually; perhaps his touch is what helped him - some vampires seemed to have that effect.

Trying it out, his pale hands went up and latched themselves onto said humans waist, feeling the warmth of the body spread throughout his cold hands.

Opening his eyes, Naruto shivered, but didn't turn away from him. They observed each other carefully, closely, as Sasuke registered getting more close to that glowing face; was he leaning forward? Or was the blonde? He had no clue. His thirst for blood was returning at full force though, but he refused to give in to its temptation.

Their lips were slightly open as they were a hairs breadth away, breaths mingling. His pale hands tightened their grip on the clothed waist as a sweet aroma reached his nose, sending a spark of arousal throughout his entire body.

"Naruto" he whispered, his eyes gradually closing half way - just a bit more..

"How long has Sasuke been waiting?"

Both their eyes widened - coming to their senses, Naruto pushed himself off of him and ran out of the garden

"Wait! Naruto!" Iruka yelled out

"Just let him go" kakashi said "he probably needs to use the restroom"

Sasuke covered his face with an arm - Guilt, that's all he felt. Even more so as he remembered the tears pouring out of blue orbs. All the anger coursing through his veins shouldn't have been directed at the blonde. He was just as innocent as always and there he was, insulting, and belittling him as if he were to blame for all his problems. Not to mention he was at the point of committing a horrible mistake.

"You're going to hurt yourself"

Sasuke removed his arm from his face and sat up

"He has a kind heart so it's easy for him to break" Iruka explained "I'm sure whatever it is that happened, he'll forgive you"

"I was a complete asshole"

"It seems as though this argument is affecting you drastically"

"Fuck off kakashi" - the raven got up from the ground and dusted off any remaining grass from his suit

"Mr. Uchiha, why not just confess to him. Naruto is a trustworthy person" Iruka said

"It's forbidden"

Unless you turn him" kakashi intervened

"No"

The doctor frowned "Turn him?"

"Yes" the white haired vamp gazed at his favorite human "We have the ability to turn humans into vampires. It comes off as easy, but on the contrary; its dangerous"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Kakashi that's enough"

"He has the right to know. It might be his only way out if the council were to find out"

The raven snarled; his assistant was right.

"If a human were to know about our secret, yes they could be murdered...but, there's another option-"

Iruka widened his eyes a bit, but furthermore continued to listen

"The only way you can escape death, is by being turned into one of us."

"W-what?"

Kakashi nodded "It's the ritual that is performed on humans. They are escorted to the council, where they begin by sucking your blood; It's their way of choosing if you're pure enough to be trusted or not. Once they make a decision, they proceed to turn you - the turning lasts a couple of hours, but with the pain that your in, it probably feels like days"

Iruka sat down on one of the wings "But, how would they know if I unraveled their secret or not?"

"They insert a small device in your arm where you will be monitored 24/7 throughout one whole year" sasuke replied "it's a precaution from their part just in case they made a mistake in trusting you"

"So...it's like being on parole"

"Sure" kakashi agreed "only, make one failed attempt, and you're dead"

Iruka glared at him - he was about to insult him as always, but he stopped himself. Frowning, he looked between him and Sasuke as they both tensed.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"Itachi" was all he heard before both men disappeared

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke ran at lightning speed with kakashi behind him - they had both heard snarls and growls coming from inside the hospital, but it was Itachis pained hiss that had him sprinting inside with added tempo.

The voices were getting a bit more loud as they ran upstairs to the second floor where there were lots of rooms being occupied by other patients. There were none out at this time, and hopefully it stayed that way, for now.

"Sasuke, it's coming from in there" kakashi pointed at room fifty, where the door was slightly ajar.

They both halted - without any hesitation, Sauke swung the door open, blood being the first thing he encountered as it embellished the door he was currently holding

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed it :)

Let me know what you thought, comments are always welcome. Until next time!


	10. Itachi

**I apologize for not mentioning this on the previous chapter notes, but this chapter contains Itachi's POV; hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Deidara there you are" a gray haired doctor approached them, wearing a pair of glasses "It's time for your medicine"

"Right" the startled patient breathed out

There was something particularly off about this doctor, not because he was a vampire, no, it was the way he was gazing at Deidara. His glasses weren't very good at hiding those black orbs shimmering with excitement, nor how they were basically glued on the blondes clothing. Not only that but, Deidaras reaction somehow caught his attention; he seemed to have tensed up a bit, responding with a slight of hesitation. - Without an expected 'excuse me' or 'goodbye,' both the doctor and patient began walking away, most likely to an office in which the medicine was stored, or to the blondes room.

"We'll keep discussing everything another time" Itachi informed Deidara - the blonde glimpsed back at him with a hesitant smile before he was gone.

"Excuse me" sasuke announced "I'll be in the garden examining the new changes"

Itachi turned his attention to his brother; his expression was unreadable, but a hint of stress could be seen. Did it have to do with how Naruto was acting? - He snorted "You mean looking for your boyfriend"

Sasuke refused to answer him per usual, but he did glare at him before he too was gone.

"What's up with him?" Kakashi questioned

Itachi simply shrugged "He seems a bit..frustrated." he glanced at his assistant "Probably due to what occurred at the cafe"

"I thought it humored him when someone tried to attack him"

"Yes well, now it's different"

"Kakashi frowned "how so?"

"Our favorite humans seem to be involved"

"Our?" Kakashi smirked "I wasn't aware of you liking any human whatsoever. Let me guess...it involves a blonde patient?"

"We're getting off topic" Itachi glared at him - it wasn't no secret that yes, he found Deidara interesting enough to speak with; well, it went from interesting to appealing in seconds when he saw him in those loose sweats, but to find a human intriguing wasn't the same as selecting them as a life partner. It was forbidden and by no means would he ever try to break the rules over one mortal.

"Not only are those humans intriguing, but they also come with many unanswered questions, questions that only my father can answer"

"Are you both sure that fugaku is hiding something?"

Itachi crossed his arms "Why else would he be interested in buying this building? Or why else would Naruto call him 'dad?' Not to mention how he disappeared into thin air after it all happened" - It wasn't no secret how he too kept trying to get in contact with his father, but he had the same bad luck as Sasuke. It shocked him in a way because usually before leaving, fugaku would inform them of his plans, his business meetings, or the place he would be flying to; not one explanation was given this time around. Their mother was alike, avoiding them as much as she could, speaking to them about pretty much anything except their father.

Clearly though, it wasn't affecting him as much as it was affecting Sasuke, considering he looked more stressed and tired beyond compared.

"I can understand the curiosity, but why all the stress? There's nothing else left to do but wait it out until Fugaku decides to arrive back home"

"Waiting is never a bother for me, Sasuke on the other hand is the one who doesn't do well with secrets. I have a feeling he might just snap if he's pushed a bit further"

Kakashi rubbed his temple "Let's hope he's able to contain himself"

Itachis suit pocket began to vibrate. He took out his phone and gazed at the caller ID, raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Father?"

 _"Son" fugaku sighed "I apologize if I haven't gotten in contact with you, I've been...busy with a couple of meetings I have been attending"_

"I understand, but why haven't you informed any of us of your location?"

No response; the single sound that was heard in the background, was of a television turned on - Now a days it was effortless to comprehend his fathers reactions; which was most likely due to his irritation, or his secrets.

 _"It was a last minute meeting I was informed of, I didn't have the time to let you or your brother know"_

"What about our calls?"

" _Itachi, what's with all these questions? First I receive them from your brother and now you?" irritation evident in his voice_

"Sasuke? But you haven't spoken to him since you left"

" _I just got off the phone with him. I specifically prohibited him to stop pestering your mother and I with his ignorant interrogation"_

Itachi gripped his phone more tightly as his eyebrows scrunched in anger. "You were out of line father"

 _"You don't have any right to tell me what I can or cannot tell my damn children"_

"Thats the problem, we are not. children. anymore." his voice came out menacing - Itachi scanned the waiting room attempting to keep his temper under control. He perceived Iruka walking towards him, but peered as kakashi grabbed him by the arm and shook his head - trust his assistant to be understanding.

 _"Fugaku, we need to go"_ a woman's voice was heard on the other line

"Are you in a meeting?"

 _"Uh, no...I have to go, we'll finish this conversation later"_ \- he clicked.

Itachi stared at his phone in astonishment; did his father...hesitate before clicking? That was a first, fugaku Uchiha never hesitated nor ever got nervous - Oh yes, Sasuke was right, there is definitely something going on, something even more beyond than simple questions.

"How'd it go?"

Black orbs maneuvered their way to the front desk where Iruka and Kakashi stood looking at him, both waiting on an answer

"We can't expect answers from him, we might just need to find some information on our own"

"I'm not trying to be intrusive or anything, but what exactly are you both aiming to find out?" Iruka questioned

Kakashi snorted "That is being intrusive"

The doctor scowled at him before rolling his eyes - Itachi may have had to suppress an eye-roll as well; trust kakashi to get under the doctors skin as well.

"Iruka, are you permitted to see the patients files?"

"Yes..well, not all of them. Just my patients, which are around ten of them including Naruto"

If they were to get ahold of both blondes files, perhaps it would give them a clue as to why his father enrolled them in here without mentioning it to anyone.

"It has come to our attention that my father was the one who enrolled Deidara and his brother" Itachi stated "Do you happen to know if it's true?"

Iruka frowned as he looked between him and kakashi "I haven't paid much attention to the enrollment papers because they're insignificant when it comes to taking care of the patients, but I could find out. It would save you a lot of trouble though if you simply asked Mr. Uchiha"

Itachi chuckled "we tried, he's not budging"

Kakashi hummed "My dear Iruka, do you know why both brothers are enrolled here?"

"Why are you both so intrigued with them?"

Itachi smirked "Let's just say, my parents have been acting a bit...secretive when it comes to them"

Iruka sighed - His expression gradually turned into sadness as his eyes looked away from both of them "Obviously I wasn't here all those years ago when they were enrolled here but, Mizuki kept me informed" he crossed his arms "Deidara attacks anyone he finds as a threat, but now a days, he simply attacks the doctors for unknown reasons. He hasn't done anything to me because he knows I would never hurt him nor his brother, but he's been getting worse. And Naruto...well, ever since he witnessed his parents death, he became suicidal-"

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows - he was hoping Mizuki was lying when he had spoken to his father and Sasuke, but with Iruka confirming it, it must be true.

"-I personally haven't seen him attempt anything throughout the three months that I've been working here, but apparently other doctors have"

"Wait" kakashi intervened "The papers say he's suicidal but yet you, his doctor, haven't seen him attempting to end his life?"

Iruka shook his head

His assistant chuckled, fisting his hands in his suit pockets, he looked straight into the doctor's eyes "Bullshit"

This time Itachi couldn't withhold his eye-roll, but apparently Iruka couldn't withhold, well, anything - the brown haired doctor took two steps toward kakashi and literally got in his face

"You might be a vampire, but It won't be hard for me to rip your head off"

Kakashi leaned his head down "I didn't know you were into foreplay" he whispered quite provocative

In seconds, iruka's knee impacted with the perverts balls; a low howl of pain erupting from his mouth.

Itachi blinked - Sasuke wasn't lying, Iruka was very unpredictable; it was quite amusing

"Alright Iruka, no matter how impressive it was for you to land a hit on Kakashi there, I need you to keep an eye in this building. Therefore whatever you see or hear, report it to me or my brother, and if any doctors have any complaints about it, send them my way"

The doctor gazed at him in shock "Wont Mizuki complain to your father if you put me in charge?"

Itachi examined his fingernails without a worry in the world "My father has no say in this whatsoever, especially if he's too busy playing hide and seek at the moment"

"Iruka in charge?" Kakashi chuckled "Hopefully he won't traumatize the patients"

"You really love having my foot in your balls don't you!?"

"Dirty talk? We're in that stage already?"

While Iruka tried to strangle kakashi, itachi's pale ears picked up his brothers enraged voice _"I don't know why I ever agreed to be your friend if you're nothing but a worthless patient stuck in this mess of a fucking hospital."_

Shit

"Kakashi" he sternly said

Said man quickly stopped arguing with the blushing doctor and looked at him

"We need to fill in Sasuke about what we agreed. Go to him, I'll meet you in a bit, I'm stopping by the restroom"

"Of course" Iruka spoke up before kakashi could respond "c'mon asshole, lets go to the garden" - the white haired man huffed, but ended up walking away with the doctor, both disappearing into the hallway.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose - his father's phone call must have affected sasuke enough to make him snap and honestly, he didn't condemn him. The whole situation was appearing to be stressful around here, even more so with someone striving to kill them. - strolling down the hallway, he made his way to the restroom, only to halt in front of the mens door and distinguish a sign stating it was out of order.

Magnificent, now what? Entering the women's restroom was a big no, that's for sure; perhaps a bush?...no, that would be very un-uchiha like.

He sighed - it would have to wait. Turning on his heel, he commenced making his way to the garden when glass doors opened swiftly and a blonde ran right into him. It felt as if someone poked him, but he couldn't claim the same about the guy currently on the floor.

"You need to watch where you're running kid, are you okay?"

Blue wet orbs looked right up at him in fear - It was Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde shook his head as he got up attempting to run away. Itachi noticed he wasn't holding his white board which explained why he tried avoiding him. It was sasuke who explained to him about naruto's nervousness when it came to not being able to respond out of embarrassment and fear.

"I apologize if I frightened you, don't feel as though you have to run from me, any friend of my little brother is a friend of mine" he gave him a small yet gentle smile, but the blonde looked away. "Look, whatever my foolish brother said to you, don't take it into consideration" this statement made the blonde side glance him "He's simply stressed and confused with everything that has been happening around here and my father seemed to have added on to that stress. I'm sure if he lashed out at you, it wasn't his intention"

Naruto frowned in confusion - right, he's probably wondering how he knew. He waved his hand at him "I know my brother too well, and just by looking at how you reacted at the friend comment, it must have been him who made you run out"

The blonde gave him a small nod

"Don't feel so down, he'll come around" - and there it was, that smile, the one Deidara sometimes offered up.

Naruto mouthed the words 'thank you' whereas Itachi gave him a nod. "By any chance, is there another men's restroom around here?"

Blue eyes sparkled with interest, he nodded his head vigorously as he pointed up.

"Ah, upstairs" itachi glanced around until he spotted the stairs behind him "very well, thank you for understanding Naruto, I'll be going"

The blonde solely smiled at him and waved him goodbye - Itachi whirled around and made it to the stairs, walking up in a graceful speed.

He was met with a hallway full of rooms, followed by an office at the end of the hall; it most likely belonged to Mizuki, but why it was so hidden, he didn't know.

This hall somehow reminded him of the Uchiha mansion, the amount of rooms was unbelievable in that house due to it being too big, but it came in handy when family visited over. To see so many rooms in this building was just confusing considering there were not too many patients enrolled in here - his black orbs spotted the mens restroom but his ears picked up voices

"Leave me alone"

"I'm not pleased enough, I want more"

"S-stop, I already gave you what you wante-leave me alone...no STOP"

Itachi frowned, he maneuvered his way towards the voices and came to a stop in front of room number fifty. He heard something rip, followed by grunts and moans. Without hesitating, he tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Please stop"

Gripping the knob with extra force, he twisted it, breaking the lock off and unlatching the door. Inside he was able to detect two figures attached too close to each other by a single bed and a wooden cabinet. At first he didn't recognize both of them because the lights weren't on and one of them had their back to him; resulting in covering the other body, but once the figure turned to him, he saw blue worried eyes gaze up at him.

Deidara was by the wall, the collar of his shirt torn with hickeys adorning his neck, while the other man; the doctor who escorted him out earlier, had his lips swollen and wet with his own saliva - what the fuck.

"Why are you in here?" The strange doctor demanded more than questioned

Itachi glared at him "Who are you?"

"I'm deidaras doctor of course, he refused to take his medicine so I had to force him...now leave"

"Get. Off. Him"

"Itachi" deidara spoke up "He's right, just go"

The now angry vampire took a step forward "one minute ago you were begging him to leave you alone and now you want him here?"

The blonde winced at the loud menacing voice, his eyes showing a type of fear he couldn't read.

"He said to leave Uchiha, I suggest you do so before someone gets hurt"

"Ukon, leave him out of this"

Wait, ukon? Wasn't he - "You're Sakons brother"

The doctor chuckled "took you awhile to notice, I'm quite baffled you and your pathetic brother didn't realize it"

"Well, we don't seem to pay much attention to foolish vampires who play dress up"

"Stop" deidara begged

Itachi wasn't much of a listener, so he shut the door and made his way to both figures "I suggest you leave now" he growled

Ukon let go of Deidara and made his way towards him, the atmosphere surrounding them became dangerous. Itachi knew it was a horrible idea to pick a fight in this room with a mortal watching, but it was out if his hands.

"I'm not my brother, I will end you Uchiha"

Itachi smirked "Try"

Removing his glasses, ukon leaped towards him, his nails extracted, aiming for his throat, but before he could land on the floor, Itachi raised his right arm and caught him by the neck - "You and your brother are both the same" black eyes flashed red as he brought the doctors face close to him "pathetic leeches"

Ukon hissed at him, his fangs a hairs away from itachis face. Gripping the arm currently strangling him, he did a front flip, jumping over Itachi and landing behind him - "Fuck you Uchiha" he spat as he propped his leg on his back and pulled on the pale arm, attempting to break it off.

Itachi let out an intimidating chuckle "That's all?" With enough strength, he began pulling his own arm to the front, forcing ukon to struggle with the hold he had on it. With his left arm, itachi reached over and grasped ukons coat, flinging him across the room, making him slam onto the door, only to land on the floor. In a blur, he was next to the out of breath vampire, crouching down "You're weak" he snarled

The doctor didn't reply, he was too busy catching his breath, or more like pretending. In a quick pace, one of his arms flung in front of Itachi, carving an open cut across his face, or to be more precise, on his cheek with a pocket knife. Itachi hissed in pain, but red eyes caught the vampires next movement. Before he could fling his arm once again, the Uchiha wrapped his fingers around the slim wrist and with his other hand, using a finger, he wiped a speckle of blood off his cheek. He gazed at the thick liquid before he propped his finger in his mouth "You like to play with blood Ukon?" - said man widened his eyes. Using the distraction, the Uchiha snatched the pocket knife from his hand, throwing it up in the air a bit in order for the blade to land sideways in a forward knife grip, and pierced the sharp object into the vampires jugular "well so do I"

Droplets of dark blood began flowing down the pale neck, Ukons lips trembling with pain. He reached over to the knife and pulled it out, causing more liquid to pour out rapidly. His hands flew up to his neck to prevent more blood from escaping as he stood up, using the door as leverage; the more he slid up the more he struggled.

Itachi got up as well, observing as the vampires hands stained the door completely with his own gore. He decided it was a better option to kill the man now, before anyone else decided to barge in, but Before he could make any other movement, he was shoved back as he felt a mixture of pain and numbness. He side glanced to his right and noticed Ukon attached to him, his fangs pierced into his neck - poison.

Itachis eyes widened a bit - launching his head back, he managed to strike the vampires forehead; making him hiss in pain and release the hold he had on him. Once more, he threw his head back, and impacted with the doctors mouth, overhearing a crack, followed by a pained moan.

"You. Fucking. B-oomph"

Frowning, Itachi turned around only to spot Ukon on the floor with Sasuke right on top of him, piercing his own fangs on the already slit throat.

A howl of pain erupted throughout the building, before it became very silent.

"Itachi" he glanced by the door and detected Kakashi "He bit you, I need to remove it"

Panting, the older Uchiha granted him a nod in agreement. He didn't flinch when fangs pierced into him, but once kakashi commenced to suck all the poison out, it felt throbbing. Within seconds though, he was done and soon enough he began to rub the ointment on his scarred neck.

Sasuke got up, his black suit stained red, but nevertheless, untouched.

"W-wha.."

All three vampires pivoted to the fearful voice - Deidara was sitting on the floor, eyes wide open, staring at them in horror.

"W-wha..w-who"

Shit

"Deidara, we need you to calm down" Itachi uttered, his hands up, certifying the blonde he wasn't going to attack him

"Y-you k-killed him"

A somewhat choked gasp was heard behind them - Itachi shut his eyes in remorse; he didn't even want to know who else was in there with them.

"Naruto"

Opening his eyes, Itachi glanced back, he watched how the younger blonde eyed them in horror as well, but it wasn't the same as Deidara. His reaction was dreadful as he stared at Sasuke; the only one with blood-stained clothes and red eyes.

"Run Naruto!"

The blonde took a step back in fear

"Wait" Sasuke voiced out "We need to talk, we're not going to hurt you" - It was no use, Naruto ran out of the room as fast as he could, Sasuke right behind him as they both disappeared.

"Y-you killed h-him"

Itachi maneuvered his attention back to the blonde

"N-now how am I supposed to protect my brother!?"

"Deidara, wha-"

"He was the ONLY person to guarantee my brothers safety and you RUINED IT!" Both Itachi and kakashi watched in horror as the blondes blue eyes flickered from orange to their original color

"We need you to calm down, nothing will happen to Naruto"

"You're lying! Your brother just killed Ukon, and now he's after my brother!"

"Sasuke would never hurt him" kakashi tried reassuring him

The blonde covered his face as he shook his head, a sob pouring out - "What are you guys?" He whispered

"We're vampires"


	11. Outburst

**An update! A bit late, but still here nevertheless!**  
 **Although, I doubt I ever mentioned the days I would be updating -inserts thinking emoji- Most likely every saturday or sunday.**  
 **I did slightly struggle with this chapter considering its still too early to unravel some hidden secrets, but I wrote it the way I envisioned it; hopefully you enjoy reading it!**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this fic and for leaving your comments :)**

* * *

"Wait, we need to talk" Sasuke voiced out quite rapidly "We won't hurt you"

Naruto gazed at him with fearful eyes - his blue orbs roamed all over Sasukes body; most likely spotting the thick stains adorning his clothes, his hands and mouth blood-stained, sharing the same coloration of his red eyes. Without a second glance, the blonde took a step back and whirled around, sprinting out of the room.

 _Shit!_

His legs moved on their own accord and followed after him with double the speed. For a human, Naruto was fast, but to outrun a vampire was nearly impractical - They ran out into the hall, passing every closed door, drawing near the stairs leading to the bottom floor. Sasuke extended out his arm, attempting to grab the blonde by his orange shirt. His fingertips were able to feel the soft cloth when all of a sudden, Narutos legs tangled up. In pure instinct, Sasuke jumped, wrapping his pale arms around the warm blonde, and gyrated them around so it was his own body that landed on the floor.

"You alright?" He asked, his breath a bit hesitant due to the weight above him.

An arm flung backwards, elbowing him on the stomach with enough force to make him grunt in pain. His arms unwrapped themselves from the patient, and in seconds he was shoved back ruthlessly - goddammit, what was it with these blondes and their strength?

He rubbed at his stomach and stood up. Looking up, he was met with naruto in front of him on the floor frozen in fear as he sat on his bottom while his arms were behind him supporting his upper body. Sasuke lent out his arm, but the blonde simply stared at his hand and began to shake his head, unshed tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth as if he were trying to speak, scooting back on his ass and lower back trying to get away from him.

Sasuke understood him - from witnessing Ukons lifeless body on the floor to the blood on his own clothes and mouth; not to mention his red eyes, it would've been any humans nature to react in such a way.

Gazing around the slim area, he noticed they were both in the middle of the hallway, Deidaras closed door up ahead.

"Y-y...y-you...k...ill..ed t-th...em"

The vampire tensed. Steadily, he looked down "What..."

Narutos eyes widened, tears slowly coursing down tan cheeks; those blue eyes weren't even regarding him, they seemed to be disoriented.

"Th-th...em-m" he whispered

Sasuke took a cautious step forward , aiming not to scare the frightened blonde more than he already was "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"N-no" he whispered afresh as he scooted back much more "L-l..ea..ve m-me al-lo..ne"

"I won't hurt you" his pale hands up as proof "I just need you to tell me..who you're speaking about"

"Y-you ki..lled th...em...it wa..s y-you. I..m l-locked i..n he...re becau...se of y-you" his lips quivered in heartache "you..re n-not m..y f-frie..nd. Y-your a m..urderer"

Sasuke froze - It couldn't be...

"Naruto!"

Iruka ran past the frozen vampire and knelt down in front of the terrified blonde "why is he crying?" He asked, glancing back at him with questioning eyes.

Sasuke was too tense to acknowledge the man - what Naruto said, did he really...no it couldn't be.. _'You're a monster!'_

"What's going on Sasuke?"

"I-"

"No" The murder intent voice cut him off. Red orbs gazed at Naruto, watching as he stood up and placed himself in front of Iruka

"I w-wo..nt l-let y..ou hurt him" his voice still hoarse, but somewhat more controlled "not ag..ain"

Sasuke percieved the way the blonde glared at him - that look, it was the same..

"It can't..be, you-"

"STOP" it was sasukes turn to widen his eyes as he witnessed something peculiar.

Naruto...the blue in his eyes were gone, pitch-black orbs invaded them.

"How" he whispered, his attention distracted enough to lower his guard and in seconds have those specific eyes inches away from him. A tan hand placed itself on his chest; no finger movement whatsoever, yet, a great force shoved him away, causing him to fly back. His head tipped backwards in alert once he detected the wall his body was about to hit. In a quick motion, he twirled around mid air, facing the wall, and placed his foot on it, pushing himself backwards into a backflip and landing on the floor in a crouch. Instantly, he stood up and smoothed his already wrinkled suit as his eyes peered at the hole made in the wall where his foot connected; it was quite deep with long cracks surrounding it - if his body were to impact with it instead of the force with his leg, it would've severely injured him to the point of possibly losing conscience.

Squinting his eyes, he turned, facing the blonde and examined him - he had a black aura around him; not seen by the human eye, and it seemed to gradually flow off of him with every second passing by.

It was strange - Normally mortals had bright yellow strong auras surrounding them or weakened ones, depending on the person, and vampires of course contained red. Never had he witnessed someone with black.

Gazing down, he inspected tan hands clenching and unclenching - with the shove Sasuke received, it felt almost as if the hand was placing some kind of object, or perhaps a transparent energy on his chest, but...energy from where?

"Naruto" his red eyes maneuvered their way to the stunned doctor standing behind the blonde "Y-you can talk? And you..how did you d-do that?"

Without taking his gaze off of Sasuke, the blonde spoke "Iruka, you need to get out of here, he's the bastard that killed my parents"

Sasuke slightly flinched - Narutos statement caused horrific memories to stumble forward. All those years ago, the day that continued to haunt his every nightmare. It was practically as if it were just yesterday; the taste of human blood, the agonizing yells, the starvation, the NEED.

He fisted his hands inside his pockets, balling them into fists.

It was a subject he always attempted avoid and forget, but now...that attempt had crumbled with Narutos words - There was no possible way this blonde mortal in front of him now was connected with those humans whatsoever, Itachi made sure of it; his brother wouldn't lie to him...or so that's what he believed

Iruka gazed at Naruto "It can't be"

"He's a murderer!"

Those words...declared differently, but yet, held a similar meaning - " _You're a monster!"_ Sasuke clenched his fists much more tightly, his fingernails digging themselves into his palms - It had to be a coincidence.

"No" Iruka voiced out, grasping Sasukes attention "he couldn't have murdered them because your parents were killed in an explosion remember?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, relief beginning to spread throughout his entire cold body after hearing the clear remark; the choking guilt gradually leaving his mind - Suigetsu informing him of such accident had completely slipped his mind.

Unclenching his hands, he straightened up - He had to regain control, by no means would he let that horrible night try to evade his thoughts and emotions; not now, when he knew there was no one besides his family, who were aware of what he had done.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Naruto; it was no longer the timid nor embarrassed patient he met a while back. No, it was an angry and emotionally hurt human with haunting memories and nightmares he most likely battled with throughout his whole life growing up.

The blonde shook his head in denial "It was him! I saw him that night!"

"Wha-"

"He was there when the car exploded, he was watching us from afar, HE was the cause of it!"

Pushing all his thoughts to the back of his mind, Sasuke raised an eyebrow "If it was dark that night, how were you able to notice anything?" He questioned

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in anger "Your eyes"

Red orbs shone in apprehension - If the blonde was pointing out his eyes, it meant another vampire was present when his parents were killed. But who? and why? Unless...the explosion wasn't an accident...perhaps it was planned. But from the info Suigetsu provided him with, there was only one person he could think of.

Sasuke raised both eyebrows

His father. He was the person who enrolled the two blondes in this place, which meant, he witnessed everything. According to his trusted hacker, the paperwork including his fathers signature was well hidden, meaning the papers currently filed in this hospital were fake. If all his theories were true then...no - he frowned - Fugaku Uchiha was many things, but believing he was a murderer was taking it to far.

"Clearly there has been a misunderstanding" he muttered

Naruto growled "It. Was. You"

"Are you aware of what I am?"

The blonde seemed taken aback with the question

"You see my eyes red and immediately accuse me of a situation I wasn't involved in" sasuke stated "but you're wrong...there's more of my kind spread throughout this world"

Narutos glare steadily fell, leaving him with a horrifying look. He took a step back as he shook his head "What are you?" He whispered

Red orbs connected with black, scrutinizing each and every emotion running behind those eyes dark eyes. There was no other way, if he confessed now, then the blonde would probably stop with the accusations.

He sighed "A vampire"

Silence rang out as the hall fell quiet - He realized it was the wrong location and time to utter out such relevance, but it was probably too late for any patient to be awake, and some doctors taking the night shift were most likely in their offices.

"Sasuke" Irukas baffled voice interrupted this thoughts "it's best if you go, I'll try to calm him down"

"You knew"

The doctor glanced at Naruto, disappointment written all over his tan face.

"I.."

Sasuke could overhear Irukas heart pound swiftly as the man stared at the blonde. He knew Iruka somehow felt guilty about keeping such dangerous secret from him; It was evident to everyone how much he adored the young blonde, always trying to protect him from everyone and anything; similar to a father and child.

Iruka looked down "Yes" he confessed

"It was his kind" Naruto firmly said as he looked up, tears flowing down his face. "It was his kind that killed my parents and...you DIDN'T TELL ME"

"Naruto...I didn't...I"

"He would've been killed if he were to reveal it to anyone" Sasuke voiced out

The blonde maneuvered his attention to him "Why?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us, its a rule we all must follow. Iruka found out by accident when a vampire attempted to kill him."

"Wha-"

"Remember our conversation a while back" Sasuke cut him off "You would hear screams coming from other patients"

Naruto tensed but nodded nevertheless

"Turns out two vampires entered patients room while they slept and fed off of them. Not only did your doctor witness it, but one of them tried going after him as well"

"Who.." Naruto glanced at Iruka "Who was it?"

"Zetsu and Kimimaru"

"Where. are. they. now" it was intriguing the way the blondes voice could easily change from hesitant to lethal with his emotions running wild.

"Kakashi and I disposed of them"

His eyes widened "You mean...kakashi"

"Is also a Vampire" Sasuke replied "My brother as well and let me tell you, it amazes me how you were able to leave your brother behind with two other blood sucking monsters" he smirked when he caught Naruto pale "Don't worry, they won't harm him"

Iruka sighed "That's quite enough, we should probably speak about this somewhere else"

"Wait"

Sasuke looked back at the blonde with an eyebrow raised

"You're a...vampire, which means you know the person who killed my p-parents"

"I'm a vampire, not psychic"

The blonde took a hesitant step forward "You have to know" his voice came out defeated "Please" he whispered.

Sasuke noticed the way in which the black aura around him was fading, his voice sounding hoarse once more - he decided it was best if they all simply spoke with Itachi and Kakashi present. After all the accusations and unveiling, he wasn't too sure if it would be appropriate to point fingers at his father over a couple of theories just yet. For now, there were other questions he would prefer to ask.

"I believe I might know someone who can help us"

"Wh..o?"

Sasuke hummed "First things first, weren't you mute?"

Narutos black eyes widened, he looked down as his tan arms went up to touch his throat in confusion.

"Or would you rather enlighten us on how you're able to talk after all these years"

"Sasuke has a point Naruto" Iruka intervened "It's great that you're able to speak but, how is it possible?"

"I" the blonde looked up, glancing at both of them "I don't..." his glassy eyes began to flicker from blue to black repeatedly "I don't know"

The doctor gasped "Your eyes"

Naruto shut them, both his hands sliding from his neck, up to his head. He seemed to be in pain with the way he gripped his own blonde locks and pulled at them.

"Naruto what's wrong"

"I-it hu...rts"

Sasuke frowned, why was his voic-

In seconds, he saw his body go limp. Sprinting towards the blonde, he caught him before his body could collapse on the floor. He knelt down gently and laid him down.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out. He ran towards both of them and crouched down "What happen?"

"That's something I'd like to figure out" Sasuke replied - His thumb and index finger opened a tan eyelid, only to view the black orb turn back to its original color, the black aura disappearing as well.

"We need to move him"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You sure no doctor will come in?"

Iruka shook his head "Only I'm in charge of him besides Mizuki, but he left earlier"

Sasuke nodded - He made sure to call Kakashi earlier to inform him of their whereabouts; apparently the doctor thought it was safe if Naruto was brought to his own room since Deidaras contained smudges of blood in his. His assistant made sure to pass the message to Itachi which meant it wouldn't be long before they arrived; although before clicking, Sasuke ordered Kakashi to examine the top and bottom floors to check if any other doctors or patients were acting suspicious. Lately, he's been noticing a lot of vampires working in this hospital and if they were to find out that they had disclosed their secret, well, it wouldn't be safe. Not to mention it was already a hassle with three humans knowing what they were and getting attacked by them. Which reminded him..

He peered at the unconscious blonde laying on the bed - it was strange, one minute he was terrified, and the next he was attacking with such vigor and strength; it was unexplainable.

A knock interrupted his thoughts - the door opened and in walked kakashi, Itachi, and Deidara

"Naruto" the blonde whispered as he rushed to his brothers side

"Sasuke, what happen?" Itachi questioned as he shut the door, locking it.

Said vampire pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a tired sigh "Honestly? What hasn't happened?"

Both Itachi and Kakashi leaned on the door in amusement

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Here's the basics" he crossed his arms "Naruto knows what we are, he attacked me, and he thought I was the cause of his parents death"

Deidara turned to gaze at him with wide eyes "What"

He waved a hand at him "Apparently, he said he saw red eyes on the night of the incident"

"And how was he able to attack you?" Kakashi intervened

"Well...at first he was terrified, but once Iruka found us, he..changed" he furrowed his eyebrows "Some kind of black aura surrounded him and his eyes changed from blue to all black. He was able to throw me back with so much force that if it wasn't for my speed, I wouldn't be conscious at the time"

Itachi tensed as well as everyone else besides himself and Iruka.

"He was also able to speak" The doctor informed

A gasp was heard, but ignored as Itachi spoke up "we need to get them out of here"

"What" Iruka uttered "It's impossible, this isn't just any random hospital where you can just take a patient home as you please, it's a psychiatric hospital"

"I understand doctor, but we're not dealing with just any random patient either, you've witnessed it yourself, what Naruto did isn't normal"

"Where are you taking him?"

Sasuke gazed at the older blonde waiting for a response

"For now, he'll stay in the Uchihas residence"

Eyebrows were raised from every individual in the room

"What" both him and kakashi snapped

"Think about it, if Naruto were to stay in the house, we'll be able to examine him, not to mention my fathers involvement with him and Deidara. Once he comes back, he'll have to explain why his name is on those enrollment papers and even so, why he was present on the night of the incident"

"I didn't mention him being present"

Itachi snorted "Foolish little brother, how else was he able to enroll them in the first place?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes - He was right though; taking Naruto to the Uchiha mansion would most likely be helpful, slightly dangerous, but helpful.

"Please just" deidara stared at Naruto with gentle eyes "Take care of him"

"You'll be joining us"

Sasuke blinked "Excuse me"

Itachi regarded him "Don't tell me you forgot about Deidara and his attacking skills" he maneuvered his eyes towards the long haired blonde "You're forgetting that the two doctors he so happened to almost kill were vampires"

Right again

"Since Ukon is clearly dead, Deidara is left with no doctor, which means we can assign him Iruka" he glanced at said doctor "You'll be able to sign papers stating both blondes will be transferred to a new home where you will be looking after them due to them acquiring personal medical attention"

"Wouldn't that be a bit too suspicious"

"Kakashi, no one will be able to see the reports besides my father and Mizuki"

"What if he refuses"

Itachi smirked "leave it to me"

"He's waking up"

Sasuke whipped his head towards both blondes. It was true, Naruto showed signs of waking up as he brought his hand up to his head.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Deidara asked

The younger blonde opened his eyes, blinking rapidly for a bit before his attention was aimed at his brother.

"D-d...ei"

A shaky gasp escaped deidaras mouth "N-naruto you...you" he covered his mouth "you can..t-talk" tears began forming in the corner of his eyes "They weren't l-lying"

Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable witnessing so much emotions being poured out inside the room; he wasn't really the 'emotional' type when it came to his family. Of course he cared about them and loved them dearly, but it wasn't in him to ever say it out loud, Itachi and his father were the same. His mother although, was a different subject considering she was the affectionate type.

"W-wha..ts g-goi..ng on?"

Deidara laughed as his tears escaped his eyes "Naruto...you..you don't know how happy it makes me" his voice cracked "you can speak" he whispered "you can finally speak!"

Naruto smiled, an actual gentle smile with his very own tears forming.

A small sob broke out "b-but how?...how did you...it's been years"

He let out a breathless chuckle "I..do..n't know"

"You know what, it doesn't matter" Deidara placed his hand on top of his brothers "I missed hearing your laugh...even more so all the times you annoyed me about eating ice cream remember" he sniffed, his tears flowing down non-stop. It was clear to everyone that they weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness.

"I w-wa..nt chocol..ate ice crea..m"

The older blonde let out a weak chuckle, but as soon as he saw Narutos glistening tears, his lips trembled.

"Iruka"

Said doctor glanced at Itachi with his very own tears adorning his brown eyes

"Who was his voice doctor?"

"Um...I was never informed of who" he replied, wiping at the salty liquid "Mizuki normally took care of all that"

"Hn. Well, he'll be getting checked by a very close friend of mine"

"May I ask who"

"Tsunade"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"They're planning to take them out of the hospital"

"Was Ukon successful with the orders that were given to him"

"It...it appears he was killed"

A fisted hand pounded on a dirty table "DAMMIT" the voice growled "Can't. anyone. do. ANYTHING RIGHT!"

A slight breeze entered through the cracked window, blowing off the hood in which the angered person wore. A bandaged head was revealed, accompanied by a scar running down the mans chin.

"I can always refuse the transfer" a terrified voice replied

"No. They'll be suspicious and begin to monitor you. It's best to approve it..for now"

"Yes sir"

A howl was heard outside, making the bandaged man stand up and glimpse out the window

"This is only the beginning"


End file.
